Let me hold you
by dirty-icing
Summary: Dib and Gaz's cousin, Bianca, comes to live with them so her father can start a new life and Zim takes a liking to her. but Zim doesn't know how to handle these disgusting feelings that humans call love and other junk like that. any reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter one**

Okay so this is my first Iz story and I can say that the characters are mostly gonna be ooc. I'll try to get as close as I can to their personality, but hey they've grown up and most of the time people change, so yeah. So here's the first chapter.

and of course I don't own Invader Zim :( none of us do, but one. and he's off somewhere doing whatever.

* * *

Today was the day that my dad and I were moving in with my uncle and my two favorite cousins. Of course they were my only cousins I have, but that's what makes them so special, I guess. When we were younger we hung put everyday. That was until we moved because my dad had gotten a job offer in another state. I was seven, Dib was eight, and Gaz was five. we were as close as a pod of peas. Yeah, I know. That's lame.

But I was so bummed when we moved for about two years. I'd cry everyday, act up, yell at people for no reason. But it did get better. I always knew that someday we would all be together again. Sure it's taken 10 years and I was now 17, but it was worth the wait.

We had around three more hours of driving and I could hardly stay still. I kept moving my legs and shifting in my seat. Let's face it, it's hard to stay still when you're this excited.

"Bianca, honey. Just go to sleep and we'll be there faster than you know it," said my dad. I rolled my eyes.

"Speak for yourself dad. I can't. I'm too awake." He gave me that "just do it" loo."

"Okay fine! Dang." I let my seat back and closed my eyes. It took me a few minutes, but I finally drifted off to sleep

* * *

"Hey!" I jumped up as I heard THAT in my ear. I bumped my head on the roof of the car and scowled.

"God, Gaz. What's your problem?" My eyes went wide. "GaaaaaaaZ!" I tackled her to the ground. "Oh my god, you look so different, but I know it's you. Awww look, you still have your baby face. How cute! I missed you!" She let out a low growl.

"I...missed...you too, but get off OF ME!"

"Girl, please. If I wanna be on top of you then I'll be on top of you."

"That sounded so wrong."

"Only because you have a dirty mind, Gazy Gaz." She let out a short chuckle.

"No, just a very, very dark mind."

"Hey, don't I get some kind of love," said a voice from behind. I turned around to see the only nerdy boy I've known my entire life.

"Dib," I yelled." I quickly hopped off of Gaz and gave him the biggest bear hug I could muster.

"I..missed..you..too...but...can't...breath...help."

"Oh sorry. I just missed you all so much." I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Please don't cry," said Gaz. I hate crying."

"Only because you use to cry all the time," I said rolling my eyes.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did Gaz," said Dib agreeing with me.

"Whatever," she said in a low voice.

"Gosh you guys. This is like the coolest thing ever," I said throwing my hands up in the air and laughing.

"I can already tell you're gonna make trouble," said Dib walking away to help my dad get our stuff in the house.

"Don't worry, Gaz. I've got a list on how to annoy Dib." Gaz gave an evil smile.

"Just like old times," she said. We both walked in the house laughing our heads off. I've never been so happy in my life. My dream finally came true and I was whole again.

"Come on, we're gonna share a room until we get yours fixed up." I grabbed a couple of my suitcases and Gaz got one of my boxes and we walked up to her room.

"Wow," I said. "It still looks the same. Only you have a bigger and better bed." Her room has always been purple everything. Purple bed sheets, purple nightstand, purple lamp, purple dresser, purple blinds. Just purple, purple, purple. I use to call her the purple queen. "I thought you would of gotten tired of purple.

"Never. Purple is everything. Well, except for gameslave and pizza. Oh and poop soda."

"Now that sound's nasty." I put my stuff down and hopped up on the bed. "Oooh. It's nice and soft too. And of course purple." She smiled.

"Yep." There was an akward silence. I kinda figured that it was bound to happen. We haven't seen each other in forever and we had no where to begin.

"I'll be back," my dad yelled. "I'm gonna go see my bro bro." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad's always trying to be some kind of gangster," I said rolling my eyes. "Okay, dad."

"At least you get to see your dad more often." Gaz looked at the ground. Her dad, my uncle, was always so into his work. Since, science is everything in his own little world. It makes me sick. but gotta love him.

"So.." I was cut off by Dib yelling downstairs.

"Not again," Gaz said clenching her fist. She walked out of the room and I followed her down the stairs into the livingroom.

"Noooo! Not get outa my house," dib yelled.

"But I need it. Now gimmie, gimmie you worm baby," said an unknown voice. Who is that.

"Will you two shut up," Gaz yelled. "Why don't both of you get out if your gonna yell."

"Quick Gaz run. The alien is in the house." She growled clenching her fists again.

"Alien," I asked. Dib looked at me funny.

"Bianca hurry. It's him. he's the alien, run," he said pointing to the guy next to him. My mind went blank. Why does this kid have green skin? And where the hell are his ears and nose. What is wrong with this boy.

"Dib, I think you've gone crazy. Not that you already wasn't."

"No, not crazy. It's true, ZIM IS AN ALIEN! just look at his green skin."

"It's a skin condition," said the little green boy. Well I can't say little since he looked like he was six feet tall. He was just as tall as Dib, with big blue eyes, and a weird looking outfit. Who wears something like that? but he was kinda cute, in a weird way.

"Ew, is it contagious," I asked. "Cause if it is you need to get out now."

"Don't believe his lies," Dib yelled. The whole time Gaz just had her eyes squinted closed and was shaking.

"Okay, I officially moved into the crazy house," I said walking away. I was hungry and wanted some pizza. "where's the phone?" I could still hear Dib and green dude yelling at each other. "Yo, the phone! where is it?"

"We don't have it no more," said Dib.

"Why?"

"Gaz broke it."

"Gaz," I whinnied. Yes I did do that.

"what? I was mad, okay."

"But the phone. I'm hungry. I want some pizza, pizza, pizza! Pizza, pizza,pizza, pizz..."

"Ahhhhh thats it. shut up," Gaz yelled. Dib and his little friend stopped yelling at each other and I stopped saying pizza. "I can't take it anymore." She ran out the door. I an after her, but she was already gone.

"Damn, she fast. Gezz Dib why'd you have to make her mad."

"It wasn't just me. you were yelling pizza. "

"shut up," I said pushing him. "And you," get out.

"what? nobody tells the almighty Zim what to do."

"I just did green boy. now GET OUT," I said pushing him out the door and closed it. I opened it again. "And have a nice night."

"Good work Bianca," said Dib dusting himself off.

"Dib, you seriously have some issues to work out."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Now where did Gaz go?"

"Bloaty's. It's where she always goes when she's mad."

"What? and she went without me. Aw man. I'm hungry."

"I would take you, but I have to uh go out for a little bit."

"Why, so you can yell at your little friend some more?"

"No!" I gave him that yeah right look.

"Sure, sure. See you later then." I walked back to the kitchen and looked in the freezer. "ooh. Frozen pizza." I grabbed it and put it in the oven. I sighed. This was gonna be a one long school year. Speaking of school, it was tomorrow. Great. Why did dad have to wait till freaking Sunday to drive over here. DANG! At least it was my senior year, so I had nothing to worry about, but grades.

Hmmm. What was the kids name again? Ah, yes. Zim. Never heard of that before. I wonder if it's french. Or maybe it's Spanish. Or maybe alien. Wait no, there's no such thing as aliens. But he did have green skin. But he said it was a skin condition. This is hard. There's only one thing to do, and that was to get evidence that Zim was an alien. Most likely he's in school, so I'll start tomorrow. I hope this wont be too hard.

* * *

okay so not the best ending in the world, but I had to stop somewhere and I need sleep. and yes I know the characters might be ooc. so don't send me any nasty reviews about them being ooc. It's just a story people. but I like criticism, it makes you a better writer... most of the time so please read and review.

ta-ta for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter two**

A big shout out to !sakiko! and !Heyy10! and yeah I know what you mean by the marysue part. I really don't want her to become one of those. bleh, so thanks. I'll look out for that

Thanks for your review, if i could i would give you a cookie. and to other people who might be reading this but not reviewing, thanks I guess for at least looking at it.

* * *

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes a little and saw Gaz standing there with her arms crossed.

"Five more minutes." I rolled over and put the pillow over my head.

"If you don't get up I'm gonna rip your heart out." I sat up.

"Gee, why so violent? And what took you so long to get back."

"None of your business, now get up before you make us late." She walked out the room and shut the door behind her. Oh well, I'll fine out what's bugging her later. I took a quick, quick shower and threw on my clothes and shoes and tied my brand new Jordans. I love those shoes. I have so many pairs of them. I hoped down the stairs and went in the kitchen. Gaz and Dib was eating some cereal.

"So," I started. "How is school? Is it big? Is it filled with annoying kids? Are the teachers nice? What about the food?

"Fine, Yes, Yes, Kind of, and it could be better," Dib answered.

"Aw man." I sat down and put my head on the table. "This is so stupid. If only I had skipped a grade, I would already be done with high school."

"You almost skipped a grade?"

"If skipping most of your freshman year and staying at home doing nothing all day counts. Then yes." Dib rolled his eyes.

"So Gaz, like I was asking, where were you?" She gritted her teeth.

"Why?"

"I was just being curious," I said shrugging.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," she stated.

"Well good thing I'm not a cat," I said happily. "So whens the bus coming?"

"It's not," Dib said. "I just gave him a blank look. "Well, since there's not enough money going to the school, they decided that we had to find our own way there."

"Well that's dumb."

"And also to add, they stopped the Hi Skool kids from having seven periods, so we have to sit through one teach all day long." I looked at him like he was nuts. Who the hell likes to have just one teacher. That just makes school go a lot slower then it has to be.

"Luckily I have a car."

"What? Dib, you have a car." He nodded like he was the most important person in the world.

"Just got it last year. Now come on before we're late. You still have to get your papers." I ran up to Gaz's room and picked up my bookbag and grabbed Gaz's.

"Here ya go Gaz." She mummbled a "thanks" and we walked outside and hoped in Dib's car.

* * *

We arrived at school in five minutes. We had three minutes to get to class.

"Well I'll see yall later." Gaz walked off nodding her head. "Maybe we might have class together Dib."

"Yesss. But I've got to warn you." He leaned in closer to me. "About the alien."

"Dib, not again."

"Bianca, I'm serious," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay Dib. Just get me some proof."

"You want proof. I'll get you your proof." And with that he walked, more like ran away. Well at least I don't have to use my time to get it my self. I walked to the main office and sat down in a chair.

"Next," yelled the secatary. I walked up to her desk. "What can I help you with," she said in a bored tone.

"Um, I just enrolled here and I just need my papers and stuff."

"Right. Hold on." She went back to typing on her computer. "Last name."

"Membrane." She looked up at me like I was crazy.

"First name."

"Bianca." She went back to typing. So they can afford nice computers, but I have to sit in the same class all day. What a joke. She printed off what I guessed was my papers and handed them to me.

"Here you are ans here's a pass to class."

"Thanks." I walked out the main office and looked around. That's when I noticed I had no idea to go. I looked through my papers. Room 203, teacher Ms. Bitters. Huh, well that has to be upstairs. I looked to see she gave me a map of the school. Yep I was right, upstairs. I looked down the hall to see a flight of stairs. I took those and saw room 203. Well that was easy. I walked up to the door and listened before I knocked on the door.

I could hear yelling from inside. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There was a young looking lady behind me. She was very tall and wore pink sweat pants and a plain white tee. I smiled.

"Hi."

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you?" She seemed extremely irritated.

"Well, I was in the office. Here's my pass." I handed her the piece of papper. She nodded.

"Bianca Membrane. I think having one Membrane is enough." That meant that Dib must be in my class. "Come along." she opened the door and the class went silent.  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Bianca Membrane." The whole class was shocked and they started to whisper. I spotted Dib. He was waving at me like a maniac. And guess who was sitting next to him. The green kid. Great.

"You can take a seat behind Dib."

"Thanks Ms. Bitters."

"oh no. Ms. Bitters is my mom. Call me Ms. Kate. " I took my seat behind Dib.

"Hi Dib."

"Hey. I had a feeling you were going to be in here, cause one kid just got booted outta here."

"Really."

"Ms. Bitters. Your assistance is needed."

"Its Ms. Kate," she yelled at the intercom. "I'll be back. Don't any one do anything...stupid." As soon as she left the class was in an uproar, pinning me with questions.

"So are you like Dib's cousin or something."

"Yeah I am."

"You're not as crazy as him are you?"

"I don't I am."

"Hey I'm not crazy," he said turning around.

"Keep telling yourself that Dib. Talking about aliens and junk." When I said that the green kid tensed up. Hmmm, interesting. "But I still love ya," I continued.

"Yeah,yeah. And to get your proof that aliens are don't you just ask Zim about them?" The green kid turned around and eyed Dib.

"I know of no such things," he stated. "You're just a crazy, dirty human worm baby."

"See," Dib yelled. "Why would he call the humans that. Alien I say. ALIEN!" I bonked him on the head.

"Can you save it for later." He rubbed his head.

"You'll see Bianca. You'll see." I rolled my eyes.

"Right. So, Zim." He turned around and looked at me. "Where are you from." He looked dumbfounded.

"Well, a..place..not here." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the 20th time today.

"What's wrong with your skin?"

"It's a SKIN CONDITION. I though you were listening when I was at the Dib-stinks house yesterday.

"Yeah I heard ya. I just wanted to see if you'd tell me something different." His eye twitched and he faced the front. I chuckled. Werido. dib turnned around again.

"See," he said in a whisper.

"Yeah Dib. I see." This was gonna be one long class period.

* * *

kay so not a really long chapter, but there willl be more of those later on. PLz plz plz review. It would mean a lot to me. I really want to continue with this story, but don't want to write it if people give me feedback. and yeah I decited to give ms. Bitters a daughted. I thought it'll be funny...or not

ta-ta


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter three**

Thanks for the reviews my peeps. hmmm have any of you guys ever been on . Well if you haven't, it's this website where you can send an email to yourself and you'll receive it in the FUTURE. 4 days from now, a year from now, eight years from now. you'll get it.

we had to do one for my media arts class. And we had to write it eight years from now, though I felt kind of weird doing it. well anyway. enough with me back to Bianca..and zim!

* * *

Ms. Kate had finally came back and was typing on her computer while we had to do some kind of partner project on outter space. Which seemed cool, unless yor partner was Dib and kept talking about putting aliens in our essay.

"I'm telling ya Bianca, this is "A" material."

"Don't you mean "F" for failure material," I said putting my head on my desk.

"No, no. "A" for ALIEN MATERIAL!" I swear that my insides twitched. I looked up and gave him the most evil look I could put on my face. Though I probably wasn't that convincing as Gaz. Dib wasn't even paying attention to me. I was about to say his name until the bell rang for lunch. It's about time.

Everyone had already left, even Dib.

"So much for at least waiting, Dib," I muttered. I didn't even know where the cafeteria was. At least Ms. Kate was stiil here.

"Uh, Ms. Kate, where's the cafeteria?"

"What, what?" She was trying firmly on the computer.

"Where's the..."

"I heard you Bianca. And I don't know where it is because I don't go in there." She turned and looked at me. "Now run along." I grumbled and walked out the classroom. This is stupid. I'm hungry and I don't know where to go.

"Ahhhh." There was a yell coming in from the janitors closet.

"Be quiet Gir before she hears us." I know that voice. It was Zim. And since when did I start calling him Zim.

"Too late Zim," I said leaning against the wall by the door. "I know you're in there."

"You LIE!" I opened the door and out fell Zim and...a robot?

"What are you doing in there?"

"None of your business, human. Gir! get off that floor NOW."

"Awww,but I want the floor to make me a sandwich." I raised my eyebrow.

"Well since you're not gonna tell me what you're doing, then can you at least tell me where the cafeteria is."

"Why should I, the almighty ZIM, help you. I don't want to be seen helping some worm baby." I stared at him blankly.

"Oh well. I thought the _almighty Zim_ would at least be the one to help poor little me. Oh well." I started to walk away until..

"Wait," he shouted. I smiled and turned around.

"Yes, Zi...I mean _almighty Zim."_

"Fine, I'll help you to find the cafeteria. If you take off your clothes."

"Whoa wait. Lets not get ahead of our selves. You'll have to take me to dinner first."

"NO! Not like that you filthy human. I need them for...something" I raised my brow.

"And what would that be?"

"Zim can not tell. For it is top secret."

"We're gonna be cloning people," shouted the little robot. He fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"GIIIRRR!" I laughed.

"Cloning. Really now?" I crossed my arms. "Maybe you really are an alien."

"Wait no. Zim is no such thing."

"Gee, I don't know. You're starting to get more suspicious. Maybe Dib was right."

"Zim tell me the truth right now. Are you an alien or not. Don't worry I'm not gonna come after you and stalk you like Dib." Zim was quiet for what seemed forever.

"No." I gave a little growl.

"Zimmmm. It's not that hard to tell the truth you know."

"Hmmm, well if I keep saying no,you're just going to think that I'm lying. So what's the point of me, Zim, saying that I am." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hm, good point I guess. Nice talking to ya. See ya la..." The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Aww but I'm hungry."

"Hi Bianca. Missed you at lunch."

"DIIIIIIIIB! You big headed boy. I missed lunch CAUSE YOU LEFT ME."

"He-he. Sorry. I was just really hungry," he said shifting.

"Fine. You can buy me something on the way home," I said dragging him into the classroom.

* * *

I sat through class listening to my stomach growling at me to feed it. I also had a headache listening to Dib and Zim yelling at each other. Do they do this everyday. What's with them? I kept looking at the clock wishing it would go faster. There was only one minuet till school was over.

_"_Hurry up bell," I muttered to myself.

"Listen up kids. Tomorrow is parent-teacher night and you have to bring your parents." Oh great. The bell finally rang and everyone went wild.

"Finally," Dib said. "Come on lets go."

"Right behind ya." I was about to walk out the door till Zim walked in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Zim has a question and since you're the only human here who only has enough sense, I'd like you to answer it for me."

"Uhhh. What kind of question?"

"How do you humans reproduce," he asked in a straight voice. Wow, he must really have no idea what he's really asking me.

"Oh man. I don't even know where to begine to tell _you _Zim. I mean for a human its simple to understand. But for you its complicated."

"Complicated? ZIM can Handel any information!"

"Okay, you don't have to scream, you know."

"Yes, yes. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

"How about you just look it up on the internet." He gave a nervous laugh.

"I think I rather not. This is just a simple question. I just need a SIMPLE ANSWER!" Ugh, why does he have to ask me for? I couldn't explain it even if I wanted too. things like that just make me laugh and uncomfortable.

"Zim I..."

"Bianca, lets go alr..." Said Dib. Great, here comes the yelling. "AHHH, Bianca what are you doing with Zim!"

"Uhhh..."

"None of your business Dib-stink," said Zim.

"Can we go now," asked Gaz. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," I perked up. "I've been starving since yesterday. If I have to wait another minute I'm gonna kill someone. Lets go Dib," I said grabbing Dib by the collar and dragging him to his car. Gaz followed behind chuckling.  
"By Zim. And I guess I'll answer your question later." I heard him give a short, evilish laugh. He definitely has some issues.

"What question," shouted Dib.

"None of your business. Now drive this car to Bloaty's."

"Okay, keep your shirt on." At least he didn't ask me to take them off. Unlike a certain someone.

* * *

Yeah. Done with chapter three. You know I got the "You have to take me to dinner first" from that movie **Baby Geniuses **I love that movie so much.

But anyway, I thought it was kind of hard trying to make zim be ZIM! I tried my best...I think. Please read and review

ta-ta


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter four  
**

Ahh, yes. reviews. I just love them. please keep 'em coming. For this chapter I had lots of ideas and it was real hard to decide where I wanted this chapter to go. so here ya go, sorry for the wait, but i'm lazy.

**warning! **This chapter might be a little graphic depending on what your views are on about graphic. You have been warned

* * *

"Thanks Dib, you're the best," I said walking upstairs. We had sat at Bloaty's almost two hours eating nonstop. "That was some damn good pizza. We have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe some other time," said Dib. Gaz followed me to her room. This morning she was all down in the dumps and just plain mad, but when we got to Bloaty's she was all smiles. Which is very weird for her. She still has failed to tell me what her problem was. I really wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to ruin her once in a blue moon smile. She has a pretty smile. I wonder why she doesn't show it.

"So Gaz, how was your day?"

"It was okay, I guess. There was a fight in my class today."

"Really. You didn't cause it this time did you?" She gave a slight chuckle.

"Not this time." I raised my brow.

"Okay spill, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean." She opened the closet door by a little bit, before I shut it.

"Gaz. Now I know you don't like people in your business, but I really wanna know. Something is up with you." Her smile disappeared.

"It's nothing Bianca. Now move it." She pushed me aside and opened the closet. She was rummaging threw a bag, cursing in a low tone.

"Looking for something?" She turned and faced me.

"Nothing that concerns you." She pulled out something and quickly put it in her pocket. As soon as she closed the closet door, I snatched the paper out of her pocket and held it up in the air. Thank god that I was taller than her and she couldn't reach.

"Give it back," she said jumping up and down.

"I don't think so. Not till you tell me what's going on."

"I told you it's nothing."

"We'll see." I took a look at the piece of paper, except it was a picture. A picture of Gaz and A BOY!  
"So this is nothing, eh?" She just stared at me with that evil look of hers. "Oh Gaz you can tell me. I'm not gonna condemn you to hell for taking a picture with this...guy. Now spill."

"Okay, okay. He's just a friend. That's all."

"Oh really. I didn't know that "friends" liked to hug amorously and look like they're about to swap each others spit." She gave a little growl and snatched the photo out of my hand.

"Plenty of friends do that."

"Yeah, if they're friends with benefits. Which is just stupid by the way. "

"No, whats stupid is you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She walked passed me picking up her bookbag.

"I'll be back."

"What, so you can go see your boo-boo?" She hesitated before she stepped out the room. I sighed."Don't worry. I won't tell Dib or anyone. It'll just be between us." She nodded and walked out the room. There was a tap at the window, which was weird because nothing could possibly be tapping against it. I opened the window and looked out. Nothing.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled and fell backwards onto my tush. I rubbed it slightly and looked up to see...

"Zim. What are you doing?"

"I just came to drop by."

"Is there a reason why you couldn't drop by at the front door? Never mind that. Why are you here?" He gave me a blank stare, then his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Can't a friend come visit a friend?"

"We're not friends, Zim."

"Oh, I don't know about that." I gave a yelp as he tackled me to the floor. He had some kind of needle with a blue substance in it.

"Get off OF ME!" I managed to push him off and got up ran ran to the door. But once again I found myself on the floor. He had this kind of crazy look on his face. There was no way I was gonna let this alien inject that stuff into me. He was able to pierce my skin with the needle, but I managed to shove him off. I took the needle out of my arm and squeezed the blue liquid outside. I punched him in his face, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He gave a short growl and hopped to his feet trying to jump out the window. I blocked it before he could make his escape.

"Ah, you human. You messed up my plan!"

"Well duh. Does it look like I wanna be infected by some unknown substance." He crossed his arms. "What was that stuff anyway?"

"Grr. Well since you ruined the whole thing, I guess I could tell you you dirty human." Before he could open his mouth again to speak, his little robot friend popped up in the window.

"Hii," he said waving his arm wildly. "Did you get the pretty lady yet?"

"Gir.."

"Huh?"

"Gir I..."

"Huh?"

"Noooooo!"

"Could you please not yell, Zim? We have neighbors and they don't wanna hear your big mouth. And nope. He hasn't and will never get me. For whatever reason he may need me."

"Never say never."

"ZIM, get out," I said pointing to the window.

"No." I huffed.

"Out!"

"No."

"If you don't get out then...then...then I won't tell you about the reproduction process."

"NOOOOO! I need it. It's a vital point in my master plan."

"Besides telling people to take off their clothes?" He gave me a blank stare.

"Yes." I sighed.

"If I tell you want you want to know, then will you leave me alone?"

"Hmmm, perhaps."

"Well come here and take a seat," I said patting the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine standing."

"Sit your ass down," I yelled. He sighed and sat down on my hand. "Hello, my hand." He gave a frustrated sigh and moved.

"Know, are you ready for me to tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"I don't want to know about birds and bees. I want to know..." I cut him off.

"The birds and the bees is one of the sayings for human reproduction, Zim. There's no actual birds and bees."

"Then why.."

"Shut it. Now, where to begin. Well I can tell ya, it starts with a male and the female."

"Yes,yes. That I know." I game him a smug look.

"Oh do you. Anyway. When a man loves a woman, or they're horny or something a lot of things can occur. Oh boy, you could be in for a ride." Zim's eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Basicly, kissing leads to touching. Touching leads to...sex. There, the end."

"What! What kind of information is that," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I gave you a simple version. Sex is the key to reproduction. Unless you're gay or something and the female has to go find a sperm clinic, or the male or female has to find a surrogate mother to hold the baby for them." He started at me with big eyes. I wonder what his eyes look like without those contact things.

"None of this makes any sense to me."

"I didn't get it either when I first heard about it," I said shrugging. "My dad had the hardest time trying to tell me about it," I said laughing. "I can just picture the look on his face."

"So, humans don't like to talk about the reproduction process, but they do it anyway?"

"Well Zim, When humans do have...sex, a.k.a the reproduction process. The female doesn't always produce an offspring."

"Why not?"

"Her body wont let her produce an offspring, or she could be taking pills to prevent an offspring, or she's using protection." He looked at me blankly.

"Zim doesn't understand what you mean by using protection." I gave a loud sigh.

"The male puts on a condom, which acts as a barrier to reduce the chances of producing an offspring."

"Where does the male put it?" I slapped my forehead, hard.

"On his dick! Don't you know anything?"

"Ah yes. This is all making sense to me now."

"I'm happy for you, " I said in a sarcastic voice.

"But what Zim is still having trouble is how the offspring forms in the dirty female human." I sighed.

"Well that's easy. The male just releases this stuff called sperm into the female, where the sperm travels to the egg to fertilize it. It's a simple process really. And before you ask, the male inserts his...thing inside a hole of the female, down between her legs," I said having a hard time trying to say dick again. Zim didn't say anything for a long time. Then he suddenly jumped up and laughed.

"You know, I like to laugh too." He turned and looked at me.

"Thank...you you dirty human. Now I can carry on with my plan."

"What plan is that dare I ask?"

"If you must know. I'm making myself more...human like," he said in a disgusted voice. "I need to know everything about the human anatomy before I start preforming tests and such other things."

"So what you're saying is that you want to make your body more of a regular human male." He nodded. I just burst out laughing. Tears were rolling down my eyes.

"Wow. I would say you could just go to a doctor to get that done, minus the switching of the organs, but try not to go crazy on the size that's gonna be in your pants soon."

"What?" I just chuckled.

"Nothing, now bye Zim," I said opening the window.

"Wait, I need your help."

"Help with what?"

"When I do develop these new human organs I plan to take on my ultimate, most brilliant plan. But as you say, I need a female to help me." I looked at him like he had just grown three heads.

"Well you can count me out on that offer."

"Why, you said it was just a simple process."

"Well that doesn't mean I wanna do it. What's the matter with you?"

"Zim thinks you should at least consider," he said squinting his eyes with a stupid smirk on his green face.

"No. Now go!"

"At least then help me with human anatomy. You seem to know a lot."

"Not really. Just that one particular talk we just had," I said crossing my arms.

"Zim could still use...the...help." I raised my brow.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Just the human anatomy part, nothing else. Now bye. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodbye you dirty human." He jumped out the window and out came these spider like legs out of his...bookbag? Well maybe not a bookbag. Whatever it was, it was weird. I just know one thing, I never want to have one of those conversations ever aging.

* * *

Yay, done with chapter four. I had a little trouble with the whole talking about sex part. I had no idea how i was gonna play that out, but once i started to type it got easier. please review peace out

ta-ta


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter five  
**

thanks guys. it really means a lot when you review my story! and thanks to those of you have put this story as a fave :)

anyway, in my psychology class we had to go on this website and write down stuff about different drugs that affect the brain and stuff. well it had different mice and it was soooo weird. one mouse was on meth, another was that ecstasy dancing. one was on LSD. it's just crazy. if you wanna see it, just go to google and type in mouse party, and click the first link , have fun with it.

and on with the story...

* * *

"So where did you use to live," asked Samantha who sat next to me. We were working together on the worksheet we got for vocabulary review.

"I did live here, then I moved to New Jersey because my dad had gotten a real good job offer." Her eyes widened.

"I was wondering what that accent of yours was."

"Yeah, you kind of just pick it up after a while. And the style." Yes, I am a tanorexic. I love being tan. I always carry a bottle of spray tan in my bookbag. It's the best damn thing ever invented.

"You're lucky that you've been somewhere else. I've lived here all my life and have been going to this annoying school. It sucks." She pouted. Aww she looked like a little kid. Which reminds me that I only have one bottle of spray tan left.

"At least we're seniors and this is our last year." She laughed.

"True. What did you get for number six?"

"It's modern."

"Thought so." She wrote down her answer and leaned in close to me. "So, what's up with you and Zim?" I looked at her like she was nuts.

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps looking back here," she whispered. I looked up front and made eye contact with Zim. He smiled, in an evil way, and waved. I scrunched my nose at him and turned back to Samantha.

"Must like something he sees," I said chuckling. She laughed and snorted.

"did you just snort?" She nodded embarrassed.

"I hope you little worms are almost done. I'm collecting in 10 minutes."

"Well I'm already done. You can see my paper."

"you're already done," Samantha asked.

"Yeah. I'm the vocab. champ," I said pointing to myself and smiling. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Hey Dib," I said poking him.

"What?"

"Can you take me to the tanning salon after school." Dib raised his eyebrow.

"You go tanning. Doesn't that damage your skin?"

"Dib, I don't go in a tanning bed. It's a spray tan. You know, get a bottle, shake it up, and spray. That's how I do it."

"And all this time I thought it was natural."

"I wish. It's hard looking this good Dib. Of course you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Hey, I'm not bad looking."

"Oh yeah, by who's standards?" He didn't say anything, which was just sad. I really don't think Dib is ugly looking. I just love to mess with him.

"Oh, Dib. Come on. I was just kidding. Take a joke, will ya." He rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time for jokes when there are far more important...things to worry about," he said stealing a glance at Zim.

"Dib, really. He sucks at his job. How long does it take for an "alien invader" to take over the earth," I said loud enough for Zim to hear. He clenched his fits. I didn't pay him no attention. I'm just trying to speak my mind, but I did feel a little sad for the guy. Alien..whatever.

"No offense Zim," I said.

"He's just holding out on us, Bianca. Then one day, BANG," he said clapping his hands in my face and making me jump a little.

"Dib, I love you, but you really need to let this go." He shook his head.

"Never. Not until I, Dib Membrane, get rid of him." I rolled my eyes.

"Dib..."

"NO! Bianca, you only get to be a teenager once, and wouldn't you like to be known as one of the teenagers in the teenage population that disposed this alien and saving the human race?"

"Uh, wrong, I'm 17 and have been a teenager since like 13, so I've been a teen more than once and as much fun as that sounds. I have to decline." He rolled his eyes and smacked his head.

"You know what I mean by the teenage thing, and Bianca. I can't do this alone. I need your help." I gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, you do need help. Mental help." He slumped in his chair and I sighed. I got up out of my seat and walked in front of Dib's desk.

"Why don't you let this go." He opened his mouth to protest. "Shhh, I'm not done. Just try to give up this alien thing up for about a week just to see how things go. Who knows, you might find yourself a girlfriend," I said. He thought about what I said for only about five seconds, before he yelled and jumped to his feet.

"NOOOOO. This is something I have to do. I will get you Zim! Whatever it takes." I slapped my forehead. Zim gave a chuckle.

"whatever you say, Dib."

"Dib, sit down and stop yelling in my classroom," yelled Ms. Kate.

"Yes ma'am." Dib sat down and started to write in his notebook.

"Dib," I said slapping him in the back of the head.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch everyone ran out the door, except for Zim. Daaaang! Dib left me again. I still don't know where this cafeteria is. I grabbed Zim by his arm and dragged him out the room.

"You're gonna show me to the cafeteria." He snatched his hand away.

"Why."

"You owe me. I gave you the best answer in the world about reproduction. And you made it harder than it seemed." He put his finger to his chin, thinking. Then he got a smug look on his face. That can't be good.

"Okay."

"Just okay. No catch. Nothing."

"Well there is one thing Zim still requires."

"And what is that, shall I ask?"

"You have yet to give me an answer about helping me learn about human anatomy," he said having a hard time saying helping.

"Your saying that if I help you, again, then you'll show me to the cafeteria?" He nodded.

"Okay, then,"I said shrugging.

"Good, now follow me." He led me down the stairs and turned left. We walked about two minutes and made another left. The doors were straight ahead with the word lunchroom above it.

"Now that I have showed you this disgusting area of the school, you will teach me everything that I need to know starting today."

"zim. I can't. We have parent/teacher meetings."

"Right. I do need time working on my parents." I gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said walking through the doors. I followed him to the lines. He went on the left handed side and I went to the right. There was pizza, burgers, fries, fruit,and other stuff. It didn't look too bad. I picked up a burger and some fries.

"Oh look. they have juice," I said to no one in particular. I grabbed two bottles of orange juice and paid for my lunch, which was only five dollars. Good deal. I scanned the room for Dib or Gaz, but couldn't find them. It was so crowed in here. But I did spot Zim."Aww what the hell," I said walking toward him. I sat next to him. He didn't move a muscle or even blink.

"You know, just because I require your help doesn't men you can sit by me."

"Chill out Zim," I said stuffing my face with fries. "I can't find Gaz or Dib and you're the only other..._person _I talk to." He gave a gruff sigh and started to eat his pizza. I blinked feeling a little puzzled.

"I would of thought that that aliens would die or something if they ate human food." He turned to face me and gave an annoyed look.

"Since I had landed on this planet, I have grown accustomed to your disgusting earthly foods." I gave a chuckle.

"Wow, Zim. You think you're special don't ya?" He shook his head.

"Yes, I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" I raised my brow.

"Okay, you don't have to shout you know. No one even listens to you."

"Zim is aware of this. I know that no one here likes me. Not even my Tallest likes me." I stared at him for a moment. He looked like he was searching my eyes for something. I turned to my food and ate the rest of it. Poor kid. Not even a single friend. I turned back to him. He was chewing on his last bit of pizza.

"I'll tell you what zim. Since you don't have any body to lean on. You can lean on me." He gave a huff.

"I don't need anyone. Especially not anyone that's human." I sighed.

"Well, I'll keep the offer out there if you ever need it." The bell rang and everyone started to leave the lunchroom. "See ya in class." I left him at the table, alone.

* * *

gosh, i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. it's been like a week or longer. I can't think right now. well i just hoped you liked it.

I eat reviews for dinner, so don't let me starve (yeah i know, corny)


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter six  
**

Thanks once again for the reviews. I'm trying to decide if I want their relationship to go fast or slow. Really I'm just writing at the top of my head fro an hour, checking over, then posting the chapter. Yeah as you can see, i'm not really one to plan out things when I write. I just write. Accept essays. I have to plan those out or i'll just start to ramble things on a piece of paper.

so on another note...here's my next unplanned out chapter.

just a little note, Bianca calls prof. Membrane uncle carl. Carl is gonna be his first name. That's my uncles name and he's the best uncle ever. in my opinion anyway.

sorry it's so late and if you guys know anyone in Japan, I hope they are okay.

Oh and today is MY BIRTHDAY! i am now 18! yay :)

* * *

I sat in the back seat with Dib and Gaz as my dad was driving and uncle Carl was playing with his stupid chemistry stuff. My dad had forced him to take the night off so he could come with us to parent/teacher night in person. Which it was some hard convincing to do. After the meeting was over we all planned to go out to eat as a family. I had to admit that I was excited for a family outing. It was something we hardly did and something that I enjoyed. I just hope it goes well.

We pulled into the parking lot and hoped out of the car.

"This is going to be quick, right," asked uncle Carl.

"It should be," said Dib as he led the way. " I walked by Gaz and watched her play her Game Slave 3D. It wasn't that amazing. The graphics weren't all that grate. But I didn't have the glasses on, so that's probably why it didn't interest me. Now my kind of game was Pac-Man. That game never gets old. I'm not a big gammer like Gaz, but I do play games when I have some free time. We reached the cafeteria and walked in. It wasn't too crowded which was good. There was five table lined up with all kinds of junk food and there was punch.

"Now, this is my kind of food," I said walking toward the tables. My dad grabbed my arm before I could even take five steps.

"Now, now. We're going to go eat after this and don't need to ruin your appetite."

"Dad, I like food and can eat five plates full of junk and still be hungry."

"Junk food is different."

"Daddy," I said puffing out my lip. "Just one cookie. Or two." He sighed.

"Fine. But only one Bianca. I'm going to go find your teacher. What's her name again?"

"Ms. Kate. I've told you about 10 times already."

"Right." I sighed and just about skipped over to the table full of goods. There were plates full of cookies, chips, candy corn, a bowl full of mini chocolate bars, all that good stuff. I could feel my mouth water. I looked around for my dad. He was standing on the far end talking to some parent. I took not one, but six cookies, put them in a napkin and put it in my hoodie pocket.

"I'll save these for later," I said picking up two more cookies. I put both of them in my mouth, well tried to anyway. I was getting crumbs all over my hoodie.

"Stuffing your face I see," said a voice beside me. Great. Just had to ruin my cookie time.

"What do you want Zim. Can't you see I'm busy."

"Disgusting," he said. I turned to took at him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and leaning against the table. I had to admit, he was kind of cute when he did that. A smirk laid plastered on his face.

"What are you smirking at," I said picking up another one of those delicious cookies.

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Whatever." I picked up just three more and almost got away with it till..."

"Bianca Evan Membrane. Put those cookies down."

"Busted," I said wincing.

"Didn't I say just one." I nodded.

"I was gonna bring you some daddy," I said in a small voice. I always did that when I knew I was in trouble. He always lets me off the hook when I use that voice. He gave a small sigh.

"Oh well thank you, sweety." I gave him the two cookies and he walked back over to where he was. I rolled my eyes and took three more cookies this time.

"They must be that good for you to go against your parent," said Zim I lifted my eyebrow.

"Your point?" He didn't say nothing more, so I went on with what I was doing. Gaz walked up to me smirking.

"What is it, Gaz?"

"I just wanted to let you know that your dad is flirting with your teacher." I quickly turned around to find him close enough to kiss her. Ms. Kate was twirling her hair around her tiny, little finger.

"Oh, I don't think so." I dropped the cookies I had and walked over there and dove behind the table that my dad and Ms. Kate were by.

"Oh, you poor thing. Having to raise a child by yourself all these years. That must of been hard" Great, he's using me to get to her. Good one dad.

"Well, I manage. It wasn't easy. Bianca being a girl and all. Having to talk about...adult stuff. But, I live that little girl." That made me smile, though I still didn't like the fact that I was being talked about. I don't care if it's good. Ms. Kate's eyes were glowing with desire.

"I wish I had a kid to love." My dad chuckled.

"I could probably help you with that." I smacked my forehead and Ms. Kate giggled. Shoot me now. I got to get away from here. I crawled back over to where Gaz and Zim was. Dib was also there.

"Somebody kill me now," I said using the tab;e for support to stand up.

"That bad, huh," Gaz said playing her game.

"I think it would be nice to have a mom that's a teacher."

"I don't want another mom, dib. I already have one. I don't need two women telling me what to do." I crossed my arms wanting to change the subject. "Zim." He looked up at me like he was pretending to be interested in something else.

"What," he said narrowing his eyes."

"Where's your parents." He froze.

"I'll tell you," said Dib. "They're robots! His parents are ROBOTS."

"Oooookay. Stop yelling in my EAR!" I heard a crash and looked around the room. There was this weird looking robo-mom crashing into a wall again, and again, and again. "So, that's your mom Zim." He growled and walked over to the robot. I laughed at everyone who really thought that that robot was really a person. How lame could this city be. Everyone is so stupid. Good for Zim, I guess.

"Are you kids ready to go," said uncle Carl.

"Yes, dad," said Gaz still looking at her game. "Ive been ready since we got here." He nodded.

"I'll go get my brother then we can leave."

"Yay, I'm so hungry I could eat a cow, a pig, a chicken..."

"why don't you just swallow a whale too," said Dib.

"Yeah, that too." Dib, Gaz, and I was waiting at the door of the cafeteria watching my uncle trying to pull my dad away from Ms. Kate. That's just sad. Zim had left a few minutes ago, dragging his robo parents along with him. We waited another eight minutes before we could even step foot out of the school.

"Lets go," Gaz said in a deep, quiet voice as she pushed the buttons harder on her game.

"Look bro, I got her number," my dad said waving a piece of paper and smiling like he just won the lottery. I rolled my eyes. "And, she's gonna meet us at the restaurant." He started up the car and we drove off. Here we go.

* * *

All my dad did was talk to Ms. Kate. We were at Olive Garden (I love that place), and I was happily munching on my salad. I usually like to sit in the booth,but since _she _came, we had to sit at the table so we wouldn't be too crowded. since she did bring her sister along, for Gaz and Dib's dad I guess. We were all wrapped up in different conversations. Except for me. All I could do was eat and stare at...Zim. Zim and his dog. Well robot, really. He was already here when we walked in. Thank god he hadn't noticed me. Even though we were only a few tables away. He sat sideways so I could only see the side of his face.

If someone were to look at me, they would find it odd because I'm sure I look like i'm spacing out and they wouldn't know what I was looking at. I just hope that pesky little robot doesn't point me out to him.

"Would you like some cheese," said the server. **(A/N you know, sever is now the proper term instead of saying waiter or waitress. it's just some male/female equal rule. the same goes with chairman or chairwoman. it's just chair. okay sorry for the boring note. Just wanted to point that out) **I nodded my head.

"I'd like a lot, please."

"Just tell me when to stop." I watched as he turned the little grater. I think he almost ran out of cheese when he was done. What can I say, I like cheese in my soup. It was kind of amusing watching Gaz trying to play her game and eat her pasta. Did was talking with his mouth full about school. My dad was talking to both Ms. Kate and her sister, Mary. And uncle, he was telling Dib about "real science". Ugh science. What a load of BS. I did not come from some animal the swings from a tree and eats bugs and chews on twigs.

I was surprised that Dib hadn't noticed Zim. Which was a miracle. Speaking of Zim, again. He was slowly turning around my way. Oh, no. I looked down quickly at my bowl of soup and pretended to be interested in it. I counted to 10, just to be on the safe side. I looked up, and this motherF'er was looking at me. I did the only thing that came to my mind at the time. I gave a small smile. That is what I do when i'm nervous. He made no facial movement. Maybe he doesn't see me and he's just looking at something else. Well that theory was killed when he motioned for me to come to him. Why me?

* * *

I know crappy ending, but i really wanted to get another chapter posted for you guys. cuz I love YOU! sorry if there are mistakes, I was in a rush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter seven**

thank you all for the reviews you have given me and thanks for the "happy birthdays" It feels so weird to call myself 18. i still have to get use to it. but you know, the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me was "happy birthday! you're now 18 and you can be a porn star!" I just about slapped 'em right there in the face. No thank you. That's like the worst job ever. ( no offense to anyone) Even though you can get paid like crazy :)

well anyway spring break has finally started! woooo. Good thing too, I was getting tired of school. I would have updated sooner, but I had all this college stuff to go through. Its tough. I'm about to graduate in two two months and about to be shipped off to the "real world." It's sad, i wanna stay home with my mommy! (not really. no offense mom, I love you very much)

on with the good stuff...

* * *

"Do you need something, Zim. I'm kind of busy if you didn't notice."

"I've been thinking.."

"Oh no," I said sitting down. "I better sit down for this." He rolled his big blue eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are prepared for tomorrow?" I tilted my head.

"That's it. No _alien _scheming?"

"Not, at the moment," he said smirking.

"Well really, I've got nothing. I don't even know where to start. I need to know where it is you would want to begin and..."

"The human organs," he said interrupting me.

"Rude. Like I was saying...and I'm not the best at anatomy so I really don't know how accurate I could be."

"Look human, I just want you to tell me everything YOU know?"

"Why me and why are you so determined to know about us humans. You're not trying to become like one of us are you," I said laughing a little. He kept staring at me like I went mad(crazy) or something. I stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "Why?" He sighed in annoyance.

"If I tell you, will you stop asking stupid questions." I nodded smiling. He sat there for five minutes looking at his plate.

"Zim?" His head popped up.

"Oh, right, right. Well it's complicated."

"Everything is," I stated. He gave me a "shut up" look.

"My bad," I said putting my hands up. "Go on."

"some years ago I was sent on a mission by my Tallest..."

"You're what?"

"The leaders of my planet." I nodded in understanding.

"Long story short, I was lied to the whole time I've been here and have no choice but to live among you dirty humans since my...those stupid Tallest wont let me come back." His eyes never left mine as he told his incredibility short story. I looked away felling sorry for the guy. But I'm sure he would just yell at me not to feel sorry for him. Or show any sympathy. To hell with it. I can say whatever I damn well please.

"Sorry, Zim. Must be hard and all." He glared at me, but not with too much hatred.

"Fool. Nothing is too hard for Zim."

"Oookay. Well It's been nice talking to ya...again. I'll see ya tomorrow." He didn't say nothing more so I just walked back to my table.

"where you been," Gaz asked. "Dad already paid for dinner we're about to leave."

"Nooo. I didn't even get to eat my soup."

"Better hurry. your dad went to the bathroom." At that I gulped down my soup and grabbed a couple of bread sticks by the time my dad got back, with Ms. Kate.

"Eww. I don't even wanna know what was going on in the bathroom." Gaz nodded.

"Okay kids. Lets go home."

* * *

During half of the day, I was asleep in class. I hardly got any sleep last night. I don't think no one would when your teacher spent the night at your house and...well you get the picture. God, I couldn't even look at the woman when she was teaching us. She had the stupid "I got laid last night" grin on her stupid face. But I had to say that I was happy she didn't give us any homework since she was in a good mood. The bell rang and everyone started to pile out the class room.

"Um, Dib I have to stay after school today...well the rest of the week." He raised a brow.

"What for?"

"I'm doing some extra work for the teachers around school. Some of them need some help grading and getting things done," I said, lying smoothly.

"Oh, ok. See you later then." He walked out the classroom and I turned to Zim.

"Lead the way." He rolled his eyes and I followed him.

"Bye Bianca. Tell your father that I had such a nice time and I'll see you at your house for dinner," Ms. Kate said waving and smiling like an idiot.

"Ew," I whispered. "Ooookay, bye," I said giving a fake smile. "Why me?"

"I'll never understand humans," said Zim. I chuckled.

"Yet you want to become one."

"Like one," he said growling. "Like a human. Not be a human." I rolled my eyes.

"Might as well be one, but then you wouldn't be you."

"what?"

"I'm saying you should just be yourself, Zim. Do I have to spell everything out for you."

"You didn't spell anything." I growled.

"You sure know a lot of nothing about simple human phrases. Even though you've been here for a long ass time."

"zim sees no interest in learning about earth language."

"You're complicated," I huffed out crossing my arms.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking we finally reached his...house? It was odd looking. I've never seen a house look like that in my life and it reminded me of a cartoon. It was just a simple, narrow one story house with a really tall roof. It was covered in green paint with a purple roof. There was also a crack going up the roof. Very strange. But what can you expect from an alien. The house also had pipes going into the fellow neighbor's homes.

"Well don't you just have a ...very...charming home." I did my best to smile and not look so much freaked out. Zim rolled his eyes.

"Follow me." As soon as he opened the door, he was "attacked" by his robo-friend.

"Hiiiiii masta! I love you," it said dragging out "you" for a couple of seconds. I couldn't help but laugh.

"GIR! get off of me!"

"Okay," he simply said.

"HI." Gir, as his name was, said to me as he was waving his hand dangerously fast. I hope he doesn't break his arm off. I gave a small "hi" and a wave before he ran screaming about tacos.

"You sure do know how to create strange robots."

"I didn't create Gir. He was given to me." Wow he really sounded annoyed. Well he always does seem annoyed. What crawled up his ass? Does he even have an ass? I sat on the couch, which was comfy. There was a big flat screen in front of me, which was nice. I looked around. Why the hell is there a toilet in the kitchen. What if I have to go potty?

"There has been a slight change of plans." I gave a slight worried look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As you have witnessed, I have lack of skills in human language and communications. Right now, I think that's the most important thing right now, that I need to learn seeing as it's real important to you humans." A smile graced my lips.

"Sure! That will be much easier for me to teach."

"Good."

"Now just where to start is going to be the hard part. What do you not understand the most?"

"Human relationships," he said finally sitting down on the couch.

"Back to that subject again, huh?"

"what is the meaning of having friends," he shouted. "It's just so stupid."

"Well one thing is, stop shouting! I'm right here, not a mile away. And second, having a friend is not stupid. Unless you make friends with the wrong people. Anyway, Having a friend is like the best thing ever." He glared at me.

"Why?"

"Because they're always there for you no matter what. Well if you have a very good friend. Also known as a best friend, or a BFF, or a bestie, or a homie, or a pal, or a mate, or an old bean, or a chum or an amigo, or a..."

"Okay. I get it," he shouted.

"Sorry, just got carried away," I said chuckling. "So if you hear any of those phrases, it means friend. Accept "friends with benefits." that's just plain weird."

"What is this...friends with benefits?" Why did I mention that?

"You're just having...sexual relations with your friend. You know, the thing people do when they want to have have an...offspring."

"I see. Are we friends with benefits," he asked me sincerely If I had been drinking something, I'm pretty sure that it would have went everywhere and I would have been choking.

"What? No! God, no. Just forget the "friends with benefits" thing, okay. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, now what?" He tapped his chin.

"Ohhh, there are many things Zim doesn't understand. Like...feelings and emotions."

"Ohhh, emotions, huh? I don't think I can really explain those, except that you go through them on a daily bases. They can even have an affect on other people. Like listening to someones sad story, then you may become sad. It's real simple, but of course complicated." I could tell that Zim was thinking. He had his eyes fixed on nothing particular, but the gears in his head was moving.

"I know you had to feel sad when you found out that your...Tallest...was lying to you."

"I was not! I felt nothing but anger. Not sad, helpless, scared, or...whatever felling you're thinking of." Wow, I've never seen someone THAT angry before. Not even I had been this angry as Zim was. He was shaking. From what, I don't know. I wasn't scared or anything, just confused. Why did some feel the need to not show or tell what they really feel? That junk just got on my nerves.

"What's so bad about emotions," I blurted out.

"Weakness. It's shows weakness." I shook my head and said what I said to everyone who has told me emotions are a sign of weakness.

"I've heard all that before, Zim. And frankly I don't believe in it. If anything they make you strong. And the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. So stop being a damn pussy and accept your emotions!" Before I had time to react, His lips flew onto mine. I fell into it for a few seconds. But before I knew it, I was running out the door like a crackhead on crack. (well duh, what else would they be on)

* * *

yay! Finally a kiss scene. Even though it was not "all that" But it's just the beginning and I can't have them kissing and groping each other like a bunch of hormonal teenagers every minute. even though it would probably be fun to write, yes? Next chapter should be coming soon. Lets shoot for Sunday. which reminds me, I need to do homework. No fun there. I'll do it tomorrow... maybe.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

ta-ta. wow, I haven't said that in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter eight  
**

and again, thank you all for the reviews.

okay, some people wanna know where the romance is at, well all I can say is just be patient. I don't wanna go crazy fast and have the lot of ya complain. sooooo I'll get to the romance as fast as I can. I just don't want it to seem too rushed. But just for the lot of you, and cause I love you (without that seeming weird) I'll speed things up a bit. but not too much. Get what I'm saying? Good, anyway next chapter for you crazy kids.

oh and I hope it's not too fast, I'm only getting this little romance chapter out by popular demand. I'm not good at writing a fast-paced romance story. I'd say it takes months to develop a good relationship with someone. That's just my opinion.

ENJOY

* * *

It's been days since I last talked to Zim. I haven't even spared him a glance. And when I did, it was when he wasn't looking at me and it was only a few seconds.

What is wrong with me? It was just some dumb kiss that was just part of the moment. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled him. It was probably a bit too much. The weekend didn't help much either. All Dib kept talking about was Zim, Zim, Zim! He wouldn't just drop. Every few hours Dib kept talking about the fights he and Zim had all weekend. I though I was going to explode all the way to the moon.

Also during the past few days, Zim has started to look and do...odd things. Like the way he walked. He didn't have that little alien march he did. His hair seemed more real and his skin didn't look so rough. But it was still the same green color. I'd have to say, I would be kind of sad if his color changed. The green on him makes him look sexy. Wait, what am I saying. I have to stop thinking those oddball thoughts.

Today was already starting slow. I walked into class with my head bowed down. I was tired and grumpy. I looked up to see Zim already seated and was staring holes through my eyes. I sighed and took my seat. After hearing what was going on with the school and what we were having for lunch, Ms. Kate was talking about some sort of project we were going to be doing. She was pairing us two by two. Great, my worst nightmare. Working with a partner on a project that was worth 2oo points. I hated doing big projects with other people. All they do is slow me down.

"Next will be Dib and..." _Please say me, please say me, please say me. _"Lets see...and Bianta. You will be working on Thomas Jefferson." My face fell. How does she get Bianta out of Bianca?

"Umm, don't you mean Bianca?"

"No. Bianta."

"Well who the hell was that," I said crossing my arms and slunked in my seat.

"Me," said a cheery voice in the back. I turned around, so did everyone else. She was pale with long bleach, blond hair with a pixie nose. She stared at me with her Deep, sea-green eyes. Wow, why am I being so descriptive. What's so special about her? I turned back around and gave a snort.

"Oh yes, did I forget to show off our new student," said Ms. Kate said in a bore. "This is Bianta Slate. She's from Alaska. Now someone be kind enough and show her around. Bianca, will you please?" I gave out a huff.

"Sure."

"Good. Now Bianca, your partner will be..." _Please don't say Z..._

"Zim." Why me. Have to face him sooner or later. "You two will work on Harry Truman." I hate presidents. "Now, get to work." I slowly got out of my seat and took Dib's place...next to Zim.

"Soooo, who is this president Truman." I cranked my neck to look at him and gave him a wild look.

"That's is? No "why did you run out of my house" or, or no "why haven't you talked to me cause you're suppose to be teaching me about humans?" He stared at me like I was the crazy one.

"What is wrong with you," I demanded.

"Nothing. You're the one acting weird," he stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Zim, on this planet you don't just kiss someone and not demand why they ran out on you," I said in a low tone.

"Are you...mad?" He have a small smirk. I was about a hair away from punching him in the face. Was he...toying with me.

"Do I look mad to you, buster? And just to let you know that little display of affection you did a few days back was...was...was." I was lost of words. I had no idea what I was trying to say. "It was just plain wrong."

"Oh really," he said leaning closer to me. "On the days of your absence I've been doing a lot of research about...my bold act and I have come to the conclusion that you, Bianca, are embarrassed and that you liked it. Or rather enjoyed it." He came closer to my face. I could feel my face burning and a slight headache.I pushed him back and fixed my face.

"I did not! And I'll have you know it was the grossest thing I've ever have happened to me in my life." He chuckled. Did he just say my name. It sounded nice.

"Ah, yes. Your face says it all," he said sarcastically.

"Zim, just stop it! You're being annoying."

"So are you."

"Then why did you kiss me if I'm just so annoying,huh?" Zim looked lost. I could tell he was searching in his brain for something. "I'm waiting, Zim."

"Can we just get to work already. Zim does not lag behind." I rolled my eyes. "Then you can come to my house after school."

"Oh no. You're coming home with me alien boy."

"So you can have some more of Zim," he said with a sly smile.

"Not yet," I said smirking. He looked confused. _Hmmm, oh yeah, how does it feel to be beaten at your own game, Zim._ I've gotta stop talking to myself.

* * *

After arguing with Dib about Zim coming over took a lot out of me. It's not like I was gonna help him take over earth or something. Dib needs a life. After yelling at Dib to get away from my door, I got Zim to settle down. Just on a little footnote, we had to do a project about a president and had to give the pros and cons on them. Which you know Zim and I have Harry fucking Truman. The bomb president. We sat on the floor by each over with different sheets spread around us.

"Do you think we should do a powerpoint or do it on a poster-board?" Zim thought for a moment.

"A...poster-board."

"Okay. Well now all we have to do is..."

"Why do you get to call the shots?" I gave a loud sigh.

"Would it make you happy to "call the shots?"

"Yes."

"Fine. What are we gonna do, Zim?"

"I'll find the cons and you can find the pros."

"Why do you get the easy part."

"Because I, Zim, is calling the shots," he said into the microphone of my karaoke machine. How and when he turned it on, I don't know.

"Give me that," I said snatching the microphone away. "Don't play with that."

"I wasn't playing. I needed it for emphasis."

"Why, I'm RIGHT HERE," I yelled.

"You have no respect for Zim!"

"Damn right I don't. You're so annoying. Why did she put me with you, out of all people?"

"Cause she's the teacher," he said sating the obvious.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I slept with your MOM!" Did Zim just crack a..mom joke?

"What!" Zim started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "You're so lame. Speaking of my mom. She's coming to visit so you can both tell me how it went." He stopped laughing.

"I was only kidding."

"Grrr, Zim. I know that. Way to spoil the joke." Zim scooted closer to me.

"Soooo, um human-beast Bianca, since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together." He paused looking around the room. "Maybe now would be a great time for me to get...to...know...you." I stared at him.

"What on earth for?

"Isn't that what you're suppose to do when you get the one feeling for another worm-baby?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Maybe even my whole body. Is it hot in here, or is it just me. Don't answer that.

"Um Zim, do you even know what you're saying and how it can effect the other person?"

"Uhhhhhh no."

"Well I..I don't..."

"Oh please Bianca, I know that you...what's the word. Like me and I should say that it's a privilege that I accept your feeeeeellllings and I return them," he said his face a mere inches from mine.

"Zim, that's stupid and I don't have any feelings toward you. Even if you were to kiss me again, there would be noth..." At an instant his lips found mine. Me and my big mouth. But then again I was kinda hoping that he would try and kiss me just so I could feel his lips again. But, that will be my little secret. He pulled away from me slowly. I opened my eyes and stared into his.

"You're acting weird," was the only thing that flew out of my mouth. Well that was weird saying he's acting weird. It was the only thing my mind could think of to say right now. Zim pulled all the way back and smiled. No, more of a smirk.

"Is that ALL you can say after you received the best kiss from the almighty ZIM!" I shook my head.

"ZIM," I shouted. "Get out." He looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because..." He sat there and laughed like a crazy person.

"Admit it. You just want me to go because you don't want to say you felt something. It's okay if I intimidate you. It's only natural for humans to feel intimidated by Zim."

"Why are you so damn cocky? And I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Zim!"

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not dumb. I'm not trying to express feelings, if there was some, to someone who's just gonna try and use me." He tilted his head.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're...you. It seems like something you would do that." He shook his head and chuckled.

"No. Not to you, Bianca. Other worm-babies, yes. But not you." I stared at him for a long time just trying to figure him out.

"You said my name," I said quietly. "Again."

"Your point," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Well it's usually worm-baby, human, human-beast, stupid human..."

"Okay, Zim gets it. Do you not want me to call you Bianca?"

"No, no. Bianca is fine. I'm just use to the other degrading names you call me," I said laughing. It was funny how bad Zim didn't like humans. But yet here he was saying he felt something and kissed me twice.

"What is wrong with you," I said more in a joking voice.

"Nothing is wrong with Zim."

"Besides the strange behavior, you just seem different."

"Oh yeah, about that. I've just being doing some different experiments," he said rubbing the back of his neck. If anything, it looked like he turned greener. I sighed.

"Still determined on become LIKE a human." He nodded. "Well do me a favor and keep your color." I smiled and a little blush crept its way on my face.

"Of course."

* * *

was that enough romance for ya? If not. Don't fret. There's more coming your way next chapter.

Though I don't really like this chapter. It could have been better. It just seemed a little drug out. oh well. If you like, then you like it. If you don't, then you don't. Simple. Until then

ta-ta


	9. Chapter 9

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter nine**

Sorry guys it took so long. but I'm lazy...and too lazy to write anything else. Sorry, no Zim in this chapter, but the next one.

* * *

After Zim had left I was bored, so I started to dance around my room and sing. I had finally moved out of Gaz's room and got my own. Since red is my favorite color, it was of course decked out in red. But I didn't have that bright red color. It was a little on the dark side, but not too dark. Anyway, I had my Ipod in the dock and was blasting away not caring about the complaints.

Gaz finally opened my door and started shouting.

"What," I said through the loud music. All I seen was her mouth moving in all shorts of directions. She went over and turned it off.

"I said, "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"Gee Gaz. You don't have to shout." She growled and walked out the door.

"Fine, I"ll just go for a walk," I shouted after her. I took my ipod and headphones and walked downstairs.

"See you finally turned it off," said my dad reading the paper.

"Nope. Gaz did." He looked at me puzzled.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out for a walk," I said opening the door about to walk out.

"OHHHHH. What's his name?"

"A walk."

"That's an…interesting name." I rolled my eyes.

"No dad, I'm just going for a walk. That's it."

"Right. Well any way, I talked to your mother today and she said that she was coming down to visit over the weekend." I just stared at him blankly.

"Umm, why?"

"She said she misses you."

"That's not what she said when she walked out on us," I said crossing my arms. "I barely see her. Only one time out of the whole year and I'm tired of it. Either she tries harder or get out of our life for good." He chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"Your mom, she visiting because she's looking for houses here."

"I take back what I said. Once a year is fine with me."

"Just give her a chance Bianca."

"I have. Now see you later." I walked out and turned on my ipod. I walked down the street just listening to the songs that were playing just trying not to get upset. My mother,huh? That woman is not my mother. Who does she think she is trying to come over here? I just know she's gonna try and tell me what I can cannot do and set some rules. Especially if i'm in her house.

"Well I got news for you lady. I'm not gonna be at your house. Now what!" I got a couple of stares from people at the park. "Ummm, just practicing for a play. You should come see it." They looked away and I put my head down and started walking again. Then again, now that I think about it, dad will probably make me go stay with her on the weekend or something. I wonder if he told her about his new girlfriend. Now there was an idea. Make mom fall in love with dad again and then when she's about to put out her feelings, BAM. Dad's getting married to Ms. Kate. Perfect. Oh, i'm good.

I was giggleing to myself not bothering to notice what was in front of me. Thump! I bumped into something soft and firm.

"What a weird pole," I said out loud. There was a chuckle. I knew that chuckle. Oh no!

"Not a pole." I looked up into the eyes of my mother. Fuck. My. Life. "Hi, baby!" She grabbed me in a tight hug almost cutting off my oxygen.

"Need...to...breath."

"Oh sorry, bunny. I just missed you so much and out of luck I bump into right here." I sighed. Great, back to that nick-name.

"Luck,huh? For who?" She laughed her laughed that I loved. And the only thing I would love about her. She had a nice laugh. If anyone else had that laugh, I'd still like it.

"You're so silly."

"Mom," I said my voice straining. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't your father tell you?"

"Yeah, but so soon? You didn't even give me time."

"Time for what?"

"Ummm, nothing. Just...busy." She raised her eyebrows.

"Busy with boys." I almost choked on my spit. Not a way I want to die.

"Noooo."

"Sure, sure. Well I was just on my way over to where you were staying."

"That's nice," I nodded. "See ya later." I started to walk around her. She grabbed my arm a little too tight.

"Not so fast missy. Maybe we should go grab something to eat. My treat." She let go of my arm. She that tinkle in her eye she always got when she felt that she was getting the end of the boot. Not wanting her to cause a scene I agreed and told her I wanted to go to O'Charleys. If she wanted to take me some where, it was not gonna be some cheap little fast food place. And just to let you know, my mom is Bipolar. So, you can see why I woulnd't want her to make a scene in public. It's the most stressful thing to go through with her. Especially when she has more Mania days than depressed days. So I try to keep her happy. That's why I try to avoid her at all costs.

"Good, I'll call your father and tell him."

God, help me.

* * *

Okay, I know it's a little short, but i'm typing this at school cause my computer at home is down for right now. And I wanted to hurry and get another chapter out there asap. Sorry for the wait. Don't hate me!

oh and the bipolar thing, Mania is just a medical term for when a person's mood changes to really high and can have some deep anxiety and can get very irritated causing them to cause a scene sometimes. Not to offend anyone who suffers from bipolar disorder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter ten**

Alright then. thanks for the reviews. and to answer your question **Diana Fay **I really don't know where I got this idea from. Really, I just kept thinking about my own character in Invader Zim and what qualities she would have. And I really just make up the story as I go. No real planning involved. As soon as one chapter is done, I don't think about what I'm about to write until I'm about to write it right then and there. Any one else do that?

Oh and something I don't think I ever said before, but should. I don't own INVADER ZIM. Awwww dang

Now that you all know about how this story just came out of my head, on with the story

* * *

I'd just like to say that dining with my mother was never enjoyable. The woman never stopped talking when clearly she saw you trying to eat. I hated talking when I was eating. I just wanted to enjoy the food in a nice, peaceful manor. Call me difficult, but that's just me. She was going on about how she and daddy talked before he and I moved. She told him how she planned to move too just to be closer to me. The whole time I was thinking about how my dad kept this from me. Dang, bastard. Well he's not really. He's like the best person in the whole world. But, for now he's going to be a bastard for not telling me this sooner.

"Bianca, Bianca? Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Yes. I heard you. You were just now talking about the job you got here before you rudely interrupted yourself." She laughed, even though what I said wasn't even that funny.

"Honestly,dear. Where do you get your sense of humor?"

"My father," I said dryly. She rolled her eyes.

"So back to my job. I might be traveling a lot so I might not get to spend the time I wanted with you. Would that be okay." I nodded slowly. some things never change. I was about to say something till a little green pest came up to the table. If you guessed Zim, you'd be wrong. It was his...dog?

"HI. I'm gonna make some biscuits," he said all weird like. I arched a brow. My mother eyed the dog for a minuet before she yelled,"Get this dog away from here before he gets germs all over the food. Oh how disgusting." Shoot me.

"It's okay. He's friendly."

"GET IT AWAY" God woman. No need to yell. If Gaz was here, she would have probably slapped my mother in the face. I'd let her too."

"GIR. What did I say about...oh hello Bianca." That got my mom's attention.

"Hi Zim," I said irritated.

"Bianca. Aren't you going to introduce me?" I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell for?"

"Language, please," she said jabbing her meat.

"Zim, this is...my birth mother." I crossed my eyes and sneered at the smirk on his face.

"Birth mother?"

"Yeah, you gave birth to me didn't you?" She didn't say anything. She got real quiet, like she stopped breathing quiet. Oh no!

"Mom, Zim is my boyfriend." I got a surprised look from my mother and Zim. Why, why that. It was the only think I could think of before she went off the diving board.

"Oh my goodness. Your boyfriend! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She was just about to fall, squirming in her seat.

"Cause it just happened," I mumbled.

"Yep, Zim and I go way back. We just...love each other so much," I said putting my arm around Zim's shoulder forcing a smile. "Can't find love like ours. Hehehe"

"This is just too cute. I have to go get my camera. Wait here then me and you are gonna have a talk young man." She ran out the door to the car. I pushed Zim away and sat down.

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"Shut it, Zim. It's not for real. Just for fake." He sat down next to me pushing/sliding me down the booth near the wall.

"Real or not. You're mine." My face got a little red. My mind was flooding back to what had happened earlier today. I cleared my throat. "Zim, you're not gonna be the one controlling everything in this relationship."

"That's okay, I'm you're slave," he said touching my thigh. Someone's being bold right now. I squirmed in the booth. Trying to go through the wall. Which is impossible by the way. I should know.

"Don't touch me!"

"Okay. Then you can touch me." What is wrong with this alien boy. That's right, even though he's an alien, he's still a damn boy. Damn the male race to hell. No matter what species.

"Wow, I was only gone for a minuet and you two getting freaky in the booth." My mom could be stupid sometimes. Zim looked confused. Guess he didn't know what freaky meant. Guess I'll have to show him. What! What am I saying. Bad Bianca, stop it. You're being hormonal.

"No we wasn't," I said pushing Zim away.

"Right. Now let me get a picture of you two."

"Fine, but then we go." She nodded smiling like an idiot. I stood by Zim awkwardly.

"Good, now give each other a smooch." She just wants me to strangle her. Luckily Zim didn't know what that meant either. I rolled my eyes and just went ahead and kissed Zim. Wow, now that's something new. It was knew kissing him standing up. Our bodies were acutely toughing each other like two pieces of bread. His hands roamed down to my...butt. Gosh, that's embarrassing to say. I pulled them up back to where they were, on my back. I finally saw the flash went off and quickly pulled away.

"Happy now, dang."

"Very. Now lets go. I"m ready to see your father. Do you need a ride home young man?" Zim had a stupid smirk on his lips that I wanted to just kiss, i mean wipe off so badly.

"Sure Bianca's birth mother." I chuckled when her face scrunched up at his comment. Haha, hell naw. Zim was a trip.

"Come along." Zim tried to hold my hand as we walked out. Oh em gee. Leave me alone! I finally just let him seeing as he wasn't going to give up. Damn. I almost smiled, but caught myself as he intertwined our fingers. My heart skipped a beat. "Help me," said a little squeaky voice in the back of my head. Lord. What did I do to be punished so. Sorry I missed church, daaaang! wont happen again.

We got in the back seat and for the whole car ride he kept touching my leg while I swatted his hand away. We stopped in front of his house and gave me a quick peck on the lips and dove out of the car. Lucky. Just you wait till tomorrow Zim. There will be hell to pay," I thought as we drove off listing to my mom talk about the dangers of sex. I FUCKING KNOW MOM. thanks.

* * *

Sooooooo. how did ya like that chappie. hope it was entertaining for ya. Like I said, this stuff good stuff is only being mixed up when I start tying away. No ingredient making here folks. please read and review. sorry it was short. Next chapter probably will be long. Depending on how many reviews I get. *hint, hint*

ta-ta


	11. Chapter 11

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter eleven**

I'm so, so, so, so sorry that i haven't updated. I"ve been so stressed with only 8 more days of school and one of my good friends went missing last wensday, which she's just been found. THANK GOD! But anyway. Here I am with a chapter for my wondeful reviewers. And if you're a fan of The OUTSIDERS, I'm gonna be writing a story.

On with the story

* * *

I was so tired today. I had no energy to do anything. My mom had stayed over and kept pestering me. Never in my life have I ever been annoyed so much. And that's saying something since Zim was now my new "boyfriend." Lord, help me. All day he has been trying to talk to me about nothing really important. We only had 20 minutes left and Ms. Kate was talking about news in the school.

"Last but not least. There will be a talent show for you youngsters." I perked up. A talent show. Now that's right up my ally. Ha, this is going to be great.

"All you need to do is sign up today," she said setting down a piece of paper. "Come on up if yo..." I just about ran up there to signed my name on the dotted line. Well the line wasn't dotted, but it felt cool to say it.

"Well someone's excited." I looked at the new kid, Bianta. She had gotten up too. She gave me a look. I know that look. Competition.

"Looks like I"m not the only one," I said signing my name. I took my sweet time sighing my name. I brushed passed her and sat down. I was about to lay my head down until I saw her ERASE MY NAME AND PUT HERS ON THE FIRST LINE. The whole class went, "ooohhhh." Except Zim and Dib. That bitch. If that was how she wanted to play. I waited for her to sit then walked up there and took the sign-up sheet. I ripped the part off that had her name and threw it in the trash. That'll show her.

"Bianca Membrane does not play nice," I said now putting my name at the "new" first line. "She plays right. Down. Dirty." I said fixing my eyes on her. I gave her the evil eye before I sat down.

"Girls. Be nice," said Ms. Kate giving me a "if you don't do what I say I will tell your father" look. I slumped in my chair. That bitch gonna erase MY name. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch.

The bell did finally ring and I couldn't wait to get home. I wanted to pick the best song to sing for the talent show. Dib was staying after school so I had to wait for my dad to pick me up. Hopefuly he dosen't send my _mother _to fetch me. I sat on the stairs and was in a peaceful state of mind. That didn't last long.

"What do you want Zim."

"Hmm? Bianca, I didn't notice you there." I sighed.

"Zim, you've been standing there for three minutes trying to clear your throat."

"Can I help it if Zim has something in his throat?"

"Smart ass," I said under my breath.

"But now that you have noticed me, Zim would like to help." I raised my brow at him as he sat down beside me. "Since you are now zim's woman."

"Zim," I said threatingly, but he excused it.

"Zim wants to help you win this...t- AL- ent show."

"Talent show. And why?"

"I just told you why."

"Oh," I said putting my resting ym chin on my knees. I thought he was gonna say cause he loved me or something close to that. Not because I was his "woman." Which I AM NOT. So why do I feel hurt. I sighed knowing that he wouldn't go away.

"okay, fine. You can help me pick a song."

"Great. May Zim suggest a song?"

"what song is that," said acting bored.

"An old song from my...home planet."

"Not even in hell," I standing up. My dad finally came and honked the horn.I hate the honks of a car. He only did it to annoy me. "Bye, Zim. See you later."

"Bye. zim loves...you." I froze up.

"What did you just say?" He looked embarressed.

"Uh, isn't that what...humans are suppose to say...to show affection?" I wanted to say yes, but I coulnd't. I looked down at my shoes.

"We're not even really together Zim. I told you that." He looked a little hurt. Gosh I'm such an idiot sometimes. "But, yes that's what they say. See you later." and with left I got in the car and was left thinking about what Zim had said.

* * *

Short, I know. But i wanted to end it there so the next chapter could be longer. I know there has to be spelling errors. There's no spell check. I can't FINE IT. AHHHHHHH NO, I NEED IT.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me hold you **

Chapter twelve

okay guys,I know you hate me now. I haven't updated in a while. but i'll make it up to you some how. It's summer so now I'll be able to upload once or twice a week. And no more high school FOREVER! Yes, I graduated :) did anyone else graduate this year (GO 2011 WHOOP WHOOP)

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you're really pumped about something and you think you know what you want to do. Well I do. When Ms. Kate was talking about the talent show, in my head I could just picture myself singing to a upbeat song. But now, I got nothing. I don't know what to do.

Now I feel like dancing to a song for the talent show. Or maybe I can dance and sing. Ohhh but everybody will probably do that. Damn. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So...I was thinking about doing the...talent show," Gaz said walking into my room. My eyes went wide.

"You, Gaz wanna do the talent show. Are you sick?" She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"Eh does everyone keep saying that." I chuckled at her.

"Oh, well if you need help I'm not the best person to come to right now because I'm stuck on what to do."

"That's why I came in here. I was thinking maybe we could do something together." I raised my brow.

"Why the sudden interest, Gaz." She sighed.

"Aaron says that I should be more...open." I got a big goofy grin on my face.

"ohhh. Who's Aaron? Is that the boy that was in the picture." She nodded. "So, he's your boyfriend?"

"Don't tell Dib."

"Cross my heart. Wow, you must really like him."

"Yeah. He's..wonderful," she said in a quiet voice. I never knew Gaz to be like this.

I wish I had someone like that," I said.

"Hmm, I thought you and Zim had something going on." My eyes went wide. I almost dropped the CD I had in my hand.

"Ummm, what are you going on about."

"I just saw you two today is all," she said shrugging.

"Oh, well no..nothing is going on between us."

"Ooookay."

"Gaz."

"Okay.

* * *

Gaz and I had spent all night trying to find a good song for us to sing and maybe dance to. And I gotta tell ya. It wasn't easy. We have two totally different tastes. She was a Rocky, Pop,punk girl and I was a Hip-Hopy, R&B, country girl. We just about got into a fight over the best singer.

At least today was Friday. That way we can have the whole weekend to find something. The talent show was next Friday. I wanted to have a song by Monday. I don't think you know this, but the winner gets $150! I know, so exciting. I wanted to win so badly.

I never knew how far the school was until now. It might be quick in a car, but walking, that's another story. Aaron had picked up Gaz and I oped to just walk and give them some alone time. Now I wish I hadn't. It's too hot to be walking.

I wish I had someone like Aaron, he was nice.

_Zim_

Sigh. Why was I so difficult. I'm not scared to admit it. I am difficult. I'm a lot of things. Well at certain times. Like a bitch, I was selfish, A manipulator, mean, hateful, prideful, and other junk. Maybe I should work on that and why do I hear singing. It wasn't coming from my head, but behind me. Whoever it was was a really good singer. I would get their CD.

I took a look behind me and almost fell flat on my face. I take back everything I said. I would NOT buy _her _CD. Bianta. She was behind me singing and smiling like a maniac. She gave me a smirk. A "I'm better than you" kind of smirk. Bitch! So of course me being me, I decided to show her my stuff. I slowed down my pace so that I was walking next to her and started to sing.

"Outta bed at the crack of noon  
Blare the music and have a swoon  
I can't stop thinkin of your face  
La la lee la lee loo lace

I'm six feet under the Bhodi Tree  
With my crap new-age philosophy  
Diamonds where there once were stars  
I'm sittin in Jayne Mansfeild's car

Yea yea-a I'm independence  
Yea yea-a I'm borderline  
Yea yea-a I'm California  
My minds all screwed and upside down  
But my heart's on overdrive"

Her eyes were a little wide. What? did the bitch think I couldn't sing. She rolled her eyes and busted out into another song

"I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one"

I'm not gonna lie, but I really love that song and she sounded real nice singing it. Not that I would admit it to her. So I can back at her with one of my big notes.

"When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not envision  
All the colors of love and of life ever more  
Evermore

I see me through your eyes

Flying high  
Your love shines the way into paradise  
So I offer my life as a sacrifice  
And live through your love  
And live through your life

I see you  
I see you"

When I was done I heard clapping. What the...I noticed that Bianta and I were at school surrounded by a groups of people. I was happy and Bianta looked annoyed just because they heard me sing and not her. Grow up. Well, I can do a little of that myself too. she crossed her arms.

"You may be a good singer, but I'm better," said said getting all up in my bubble. I chuckled and crossed my arms too. I was a good six inches taller than her. Her head came up to my chin. Oh course I would use my height against anyone that I was taller than as an advantage of intimidation.

"We'll see about that at the talent show next Friday, Bianta." We both narrowed our eyes at each other.

"We will and maybe I'll get the guy too," she said so only I could hear. "Green is my color." With that she walked away. Zim? what the hell does she want with him. I turned around and watched her walk inside before she turned and gave me those mockery kissy lips. (think of Tina in Bring it on Again) I flicked her off and walked up the steps.

* * *

Yay. Chapter done. I had no idea what to write. I was stuck for a while. So I just decided to do a little more Bianca and Bianta rivalry.

the first lyric is from the song OVERDRIVE by: Katy Rose

the second lyric is from the song TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE by: Boys Like Girls with Taylor Swift

the third lyric is from the song I SEE YOU by: Leona Lewis ( one of my favorite songs. Maybe because it was from AVATAR. Love that movie)

anyway next chapter should be here by Saturday. Maybe early if I feel inspired

ta-ta


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me hold you **

Chapter thirteen

thanks for the reviews guys. You can never go wrong with reviews...even the bad ones...anyway i would of had it up sooner, but I had things to do..you know life. blah

on with the story

* * *

I've never been so hungry in my life and the clock has never been so slow. I hate being in school cause you can't eat whenever you want too. Other than that, school was great. But I was happy time was going slow. My "mother" was picking me up today. Ugh, she and my dad had an argument about him and my teacher going out. She said it wasn't good for me and it would some how damage me or whatever. She was just jealous, that's all that is. If she doesn't want my dad, then she doesn't want anyone to have him.

In her little psychotic world, that's how everything should be. Her in control. Which we would all suffer if she became a dictator. you'd think life was bad, well just wait till she came to power. Talk about living in hell. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't talk about her like this, but I can't help it. Does this make me a bad person? Hmmmmmmm, I'll think about that later.

The bell rang for lunch and I jumped up. time to eat, yay!

"Bianta," said Zim. Oh, what does he want? He already made me feel bad. What more? Wait, did he just say...

"Bianta, Zim needs to have a word." I was out in the hall peeking in the classroom. Now what does Zim want with that...thing. No, the important question is, why am I spying. Why should I care?

"Yes, Zim?"

"Zim has been doing much thinking about the...t-al-ent show and you." Bianta let out a stupid girly giggle. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really hated girls. And being a girl myself made me feel ashamed of the female population with girls like _her. _

"Really. I've been thinking about you too. And when we talked yesterday." My eyes widened. What?

"Yesss. But Zim isn't here to talk about that."

"Neither am I," she said leaning into him. Why was Zim not baking away? Oohh that punk. Whatever. They can do what they want. I'm outta here. Stupid boys and their stupid charm and their stupid ego with their stupid niceness. To hell with them. Maybe I should be a lezbo. Wait, no I hate girls too. Ohhhh, I'll just be alone for the rest of my life with a house full of cats. Meow. Oh great, now I'm losing it.

I hate getting mad and getting hurt. I just ramble on and on. But why am I hurt. I can't possibly like Zim like THAT. Could I? Well I'll never know. Fuck feelings. You really let me down feelings. Really let me down.

I walked into the lunch room pushing people out of the way. Yeah I got a few "bitch's" but not really caring what people say right now. I want food and to drown myself in it. Can I help that I'm an emotional eater. Probably yes, but that's not the point. I'm hungry too. And so is my heart.

"What's wrong with you," asked Gaz. I jumped a little.

"Nothing. Why." She shrugged.

"Just look upset."

'Well I'm not. This is my tired face." She raised a brow at me.

"Riiight." I shook my head. Stupid emotions appearing on my face.

"Anyway. Have you though more about the song?"

"I was thinking how bout we just pick a song that's not really a two-part and just find a good song and split it up."

"Yeah, that could work. Why didn't we just do that in the first place." We made our way to a table where Dib and some of his friends were.

"Are you that hungry, fatass," said some kid at the table, laughing. I sneered at him.

"Well if you weren't gay and really looked at my ass, then you'd see it's not really fat. And that you'd like it. Now shut up." He looked down at the table feeling sorry for himself. Who the fuck cares. We all got problems. The world doesn't revolve around you. If it did we'd probably all die from crashing into one another or something like that.

"Harsh," Gaz said chuckling.

"So is life. He better get use to it before it chews him up and breaks him," I said squeezing my orange juice bottle.

"Are you..okay? You seem a little...off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my hearts not," I said putting my head of the table. Okay so I admit. I like Zim a little. Just a little. And I don't want to hear any "I told you so's) Gaz patted my back.

"Neither is life." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Don't use my own words against me." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

After lunch, I barely listened to Ms. Kate. I was too busy spacing out imaging Bianta in a pit of snakes. Or in one of the "SAW" movies. Though if she were in a pit of snakes, she probably charm them, cause she's a snake herself. Beheading sounds nice too.

"What's the answer to number three, Bianca?"

"Beheading." Crap, I said the last thing that was on my mind. I'm such a loser. Everyone looked at me weird.

"Four. I meant four," I said giving a nervous laugh. "Boo, what the hell y'all staring at," I busted out.

"Bianca, do you need to go see a counselor," said Kate. I'm not even gonna call her Ms. Kate for asking my a question like that. Stupid teachers and their need to be concerned.

"No! Can I go call my dad?" She nodded. She wrote the pass and I got my stuff.

"Craazy," said the she-devil.

"Fuck you, ass hole," I said flicking her off. The class gasped. Ms. Kate just went to her desk like nothing happened. She's probably use to the teenage population and their cussing. I was going to go with "screw you" but I was too mad to care or to check the language department in my head. Does that even make sense?

Talk about having a day day.

* * *

I know short, but next chapter will be up soon. I'm already writing it. There will some Zim-Bianca action next chapter, so try to hold your horses please.

ta-ta


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me hold you **

Chapter fourteen

yaaaaaaay! I love you guys and your reviews! sorry i didn't update sooner, but my computer crashed and i had to wait to use my mom's. which took forever, I know. SORRY. that's why there's gonna be a good dose of Zim/Bianca action. A little bit of pg-13 action goin on today. So enough with me and my crappy computer back to the story...

* * *

I sat in the car looking outside the window while my dad was ordering some McDonalds. I was hungry and eating my feelings away. Why? It was just zim for crying out loud. What's so special about him? Please somebody tell me right now. My mind is going crazy. I really want to beat the guts out of Bianta. Ugh that cow!

"Are you okay." I looked at my dad.

"Yeah. Everything is just fine."

"That's why you called me? Because everything is fine?" I just stared at him blinking. He sighed.

"Bianca I will take you back to school if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"What for two hours," I said in a mocking tone. He just gave me that "don't test me" look.

"Ugh, fine. It's just some girl at school. Happy now." I crossed my arms and looked back out the window. sure it was only half the truth, but he doesn't need to know the rest.

"I hope it's not over a boy, Bianca. You know what I told you. Never, ever fight or cry over some boy who you'll probably never see again." And that is why I didn't mention Zim.

"No, it's not. She just thinks she's better than me."

"She could be."

"Daaaad!"

"I'm just kidding," he said chuckling while he took the bag and drinks from the window person.

"Oh, that's nice. Kidding with my emotions. You're such a great dad."

"Enough with the sarcasm. Here." He gave me the bag and i instantly starting eating my fries.

"Maybe your mother should of picked you up so you could have a talk with her."

"Nooooo." No way was I going to have a conversation about my feelings with her. All she would tell me to do was get over it. What kind of advice is that. Do people not know that I have thought about "getting over it."

"Well I don't know what else to tell ya but to beat her ass if she tries to lay a finger on you." I stop eating my fry mid-way.

"Did you just tell me to beat someone's ass."

"Yes. And don't say that."

"I'm 17."

"And I'm 36. Don't say it."

"Whatever," I grummbled. "But I still get to beat her...butt though right. No getting into trouble. Well not getting into trouble with you."

"Right," he said shaking his head. "Now I'm gonna drop you off at home cause I need to get back to work."

"Yeah okay."

"I love you and I want you to be able to take care of yourself. I don't want to go have to fight somebody myself. I wont be here all the time you know."

"I know," I said quietly.

"And please call your mother and tell her that you're already home. I don't feel like dealing with her mess today."

"Yes, dad." I got out of the car and waved goodbye as he drove off. I don't wanna call her. Why can't he do it. Damn. Leave me with the hard work. I sighed happily. Two hours all to myself. I hoped on the couch and clicked through the channels. Just my luck. Nothing was on. All the good stuff doesn't come on to later. I turned off the TV and just sat there eating my beloved food.

I was almost done when there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and ran to the dorr and opened it. I lost my smile when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Zim just wanted to see if you were okay."

"So you left school?"

"Zim doesn't need stupid human school."

"Umm yeah. Well thanks for stopping by. I'll see ya later." I went to shut the door, but he stuck his foot in the way.

"Bianca. I know you were standing there when I was talking to Bianta." My eye twitched a little. I opened up the door. How could he know that.

"No I wasn't. It was probably someone else, Zim."

"No. It was you. Zim doesn't know how to say this without sounding...creepy but, I know your footsteps, your heartbeat, the way you breath."

"No. That doesn't sound creepy at all," I said with sarcasm dripping off of ever word. "Get in here," I said grabbing him by his shirt and shutting the door.

"Yes, but I can hear everyone's foot steps, heart, and breathing patterns." Oh wow. Another way to show me how unspecial I am.

"Okay, so you're telling me all this because..."

"Because I like you. A lot and Zim doesn't go around saying this to everyone."

"Yeah, must be real hard for you. Maybe even harder if you go tell Bianta." He smirked.

"So you admit you were standing by the door." That little bastard.

"Fine, Yes. Daaang. Now get out," I said pushing him toward the door. Well tried to. I ended up being pushed up against the door. And which now I was getting embarressed and mad because my heart was starting to race and he just told me he could hear my very own heart beats. Damnit!

"Bianca," he said in an almost singing way.

"Zim." I tried to say it in a threating way, but i could only manage to say it in a whisper. Damn you vocal cords. He looked me in the eyes as he started to lower his head. My mind keep telling me to push him away and yell at him. But that's the problem. My head was telling me to push him away and not my heart. Wow, how cheesey does that sound.

My eyes closed as soon as I felt his lips on mine. Never in my life have I ever liked a kiss so much. Sure I've kissed a bunch of guys and maybe one girl. But that was only because it was a dare and I don't back out out of dares. But this kiss between Zim and I was something different. It felt more special. Probably because I really felt something. But what ever it is, I wanted it and wasn't gonna let some bitch mess that up.

I let myself put my arms around his neck. I felt like I was about to just fall to the floor. We parted for a minuet.

"Zim is glad that he stayed." I gave a small smile and looked at the floor.

"Me too," I said looking up at him again and rolling my eyes playfully. He gave an acutle smile, not a smirk. Thank god, because I was going to punch him if he did. He captured my lips again. Some how we got to the couch, and tripped in the process sending us both down. Not that we cared. We were too busy expolring each other. okay, that sounds a little weird.

I had to say I was really enjoying myself. Maybe a bit too much. I didn't care if someone were to walk through the door right now. My hormones were on fire now and boy did they want me to keep going. Ha and I was. A small moan escaped my throat. Zim was kissing on my neck. His hands were moving fast, exploring every inch of me. My back arched as one of his hands took up one of my boobs. Zim was really getting into it. So much that he ripped my shirt. I really liked that shirt, but my body was liking this too much for me to be mad.

I took my now torn shirt off and threw it to the floor. Zim had sat up and now I was straddling him. Good thing I didn't decide to wear my tight jeans today. They probably would of been ripped too. I promise my eyes just about rolled back when I felt his alien tongue slide atop of my boobs. It definitely did not feel human at all. But it felt way better. I let out a even louder moan. Zim put his mouth on mine again and I could feel him smile. He started to undo my bra. It was almost off when there was a loud knock at the door.

Zim shot up mkaing me fall to the floor.

"Dang Zim."

"Sorry."

"I know someone's home. Open up." Oh no. It was my mother.

"You, get up those stairs now," I said pushing him up the stairs. I could hear my mother yelling for me to open the door before she called my dad. I pushed Zim in my room and threw on a shirt.

"Just sit right there," I said pointing to my bed. I put on my sleepy face and opened the window. "Mom, why are you knocking so loud?" She looked up angery as hell.

"What are you doing?"

"I was asleep. Holding, I'm coming down." I sighed. I looked at Zim. "Leave or stay, take your pick." Zim rubbed his chin in thought. I almost busted out laughing because I have never known any one to really do that.

"Zim will stay."

"Okay. I'll be back." I ran down stairs making sure my hair didn't look a mess.

"Hey," I said opening the door. Wow, did she not look happy.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"ummm because I..fell asleep."

"No, from school. You could of at least called me and tell me what's going on with you."

"Wait, how did you know."

"I told that girlfriend of your dad's if there was ever a problem with you, that she should call me," she said walking in the house. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm fine now. Just in a grumpy mood. So you can leave now. Bye."

"Not so fast young lady. We need to have a talk."

"What do we have to talk about, mother? There were lots of times that we could of sat down and had a real conversation, but now I don't want to do that." She gave me that look. The kind of look you don't want your parents to ever give you. The "feel sorry for me" look.

"Pumpkin. I didn't know how to talk with you. You are very difficult to talk with."

"Dad doesn't have a problem."

"We're not talking bout your dad,hun. Come, lets go get ice cream and have a talk," she said trying to take my hand.

"I, uh, I can't. I'm real tired. Why don't we do it on Sunday." No that I really will.

"Hmmm. Okay. I will let you rest. Don't forget to tell your father."

"Ooookay." I shut the door behind her. How did I ever get stuck with her. I walked up stairs. Z im was still there. He was looking out the window.

"You're birth mother. She's...different." I chuckled.

"You can call her mother, Zim. Yeah, she sure is something. You're lucky you don't have to deal with a mom like that. I don't see how I do." I sat on the bed then laid back. My whole memories involving my mom were replaying in my head. I felt Zim lay beside me on his side. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I sighed.

"Not all earth people are nice Zim. And some are just outright crazy. " He looked even more lost. "One day I'll have to tell you, but not now. I'm tired. I think you took most of my enery just from that," I said touching his lips. He smirked. God, what an ego ha has.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he said getting up. i rolled my eyes as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting to see the rest." He laughed.

"I'll see you later, Bianca," he said rubbing my cheek. He gave me a peck on my cheek then left out the window. I siged. What am I getting myself into.

* * *

Well I hope you really liked it. I loved writing this chapter. I was laughing the whole time, mostly because I'm immature. If you have any ideas, I'll be more than happy to put them in the story.

ta-ta


	15. author notedun dun dun

**Let me hold you **

Author's note...

i'm really sorry guys about the huge delay...my life is...a mess right now. but I do have good news.

Next chapter should be up within a week or so. Either that or wait till i get my own college labtop in late Aug.

Really sorry about the delay. But after this next chapter goes up i'll be on a 'one chapter a week' schedule. Okay?

I have some real big plans for this story. How big? Well that depends on what you think is big.

I have thought a lot about this story and some new characters will be coming in soon. Maybe even an old murder...who knows..

ta-ta for now


	16. Chapter 15

**Let me hold you**

**chapter 15**

JEEEEEEZ! I'm really sorry guys, it's just been crazy. I have now entered the college world. Yeah, I know. But hey I'll try my hardest t update on this story. I really missed writing for it.

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning and I could not just fall asleep. You want to know who has been on my mind? Fucking Zim. Why, I don't know. He just is. Maybe he gave me something. Okay, now I'm just being paranoid. Though, I don't think there is such a thing when it comes to Zim. He's an...alien. Not human. Different DNA. Who says I shouldn't be a little paranoid. I rolled onto my side to look out the window. I don't even know where he comes from, let alone how far he's from.

I couldn't worry about him now. I had to worry what I was going to do for the talent show next Friday. Gaz just had to tell me that she couldn't do it any more. Everything was just going so wrong. Except for Zim. Okay, stop. You're acting like a teenager. Oh wait, I am. So it's okay. No, no it's not okay. I sat up and hit myself in the head.

Ow. Okay that is not going to help. This was all so frustrating and stupid and all this worry is making me hungry. I got up and made my way down stairs. I could just hear my mom say " you're not suppose to eat after 10 pm." Please, fuck that. Eating at 3 in the morning was great. I don't know what she was talking about. I took out some pizza rolls, so good. I couldn't wait till they were done. My insides were killing for some and if they didn't get some soon then they would probably start to eat me from inside out just to punish me.

Wow, I have weird thinking.

Few hours later...

"Wake up!" I screamed and landed on the floor.

"Ow," I said rubbing my butt.

"Wow, fun time last night," said Dib smirking.

"Why yes I did." I got up and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for." I punched him again.

"Stop! why do you keep hitting me?"

"For begin stupid. I hope you'll be able to take me to school today. Unlike the rest."

"Hey, I have stuff to do and you take too long."

"Oh yeah. Like anybody at school reads the school paper," I said walking to my room.

"They do too," he yelled.

"Whatever." I fell on my bed. I was still tired. Only three hours of sleep doesn't do me any Justice. At least it was Friday. And I would see Zim. Damnit, let it go. After one afternoon of almost hot sex, haha if it was even going to be that, and I feel all loopy and have the stupid butterfly's. Anyway, what should I wear? DAMNIT!

* * *

So after four changes and a bump to the head thanks to my dresser I just settled with what I normally wear. T-shirt and jeans. If Zim really likes me, he wont care what I wear right? Right? Wrong. Okay right! I'm a mess. I just want this day to be over with.

"Aren't you going to get out," asked Dib.

"What?"

"We're at school." I looked around. Sure enough, there it was. looking all...schooly and lame. "Are you okay, Bianca. You seem...different."

"Are you trying to say I'm trying to hard, Dib. i'm not trying hard at all. This is how I look all the damn time. God, Dib," I said slamming the car door. "You're so stupid." I marched up the school steps not saying "hello" back. I was on a mission and it involved the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks. There was Zim. He was about to look my way. Oh no. I ducked into the bathroom as quickly as possible. Did he see me? Will he come over here? Is he standing in front of the door waiting for me to come out.

There was a flush and Bianta came out the stall. Oh no. This day is just starting out all wrong. That, that... B word. Good for me. No cussing. She gave me a "what the hell" look then smirked. I probably looked weird with my back up against the door. Then aging, it's not her right to judge.

"What's the problem Bi-an-ka," she said washing her hands looking at me from the mirror. I straightened up and fixed my hair. Not that it needed fixing.

"Now of your concern."

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain...boy?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She turned around.

"What makes you say that?" She shrugged all innocent like. Yeah as innocent as a snake can get.

"Well, class is about to start soon. See ya in class." She flicked nasty water from her hands on me. I think i may melt. Ick. Germs! I wiped my face then looked at my watch. Three minutes left. I would wait till the very last minuet to run up stairs and dodge into the classroom. Come on. Can time go any faster. My heart was beating from the adrenalin that started to rush through me. I couldn't stay still. Only two more minutes. Man I had to get this out of my system before I explode. I really hate adrenalin. Okay here I go. I swung open the and ran through the hall way and up the stairs. Thirty seconds left.

I don't think I'll make it. I could hear my heartbeat through my whole body. Come on. Lessssts GO! I made it into the classroom as soon as the bell rung. Oh yeah, I'm good. But i'm never doing that again. I walked to my desk not looking around. I was not going to make eye contact. I was feeling a little awkward. Sigh. Have I ever been mean to life? Why is life punishing me?

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," said Dib.

"Aw, well just a little bathroom problem. Nothing I can't handle. Why do you think I can't handle it. Is it cause i'm a girl. You're really sexist, Dib." Dib sat there like he was lost. Haha, lost. I like that show.

"Sorry," I whispered. He turned around and shook his head and mumbled something about women. I shifted in my chair trying to get comfortable. Is it hot in here? All i could do was stare at Zim's head. He hadn't turned around and I was praying that he wouldn't. I'm such a weirdo. A voice came over the PA system and started to talk about what was going on around school and what was for lunch today.

I laid my head on the table. That voice was really annoying. I just want a nap. But if I nap i'll probably end up snoring. Not good. Oddly I felt eyes on me. I don't i've ever felt like I was being watched and if this is what it feels like then I don't like it.

"Okay, all heads up."Oh no. I couldn't bring myself to pull up my head. How can someone make me feel this way. It's all so strange. I took a deep breath and lifted my head up slowly. I told myself not to look in Zim's direction. But stupid me, I did and came up to meet his eyes. I think my face just went into a coma cause it felt hot and tingly. He gave a small smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I gave a wave. A very awkward wave.

"So, last class we talked about space. Today we'll look into human life and how we relate to monkeys." Again with the monkeys. For the last time, I didn't come from no stinkin' monkey.

"And then I want you to work in pairs. I will pick the groups because some of you children don't understand how to manage work and talking about...other things." I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, I still had to find a way to rub dad's and Ms. Kate's relationship in mom's face. And that will not be easy. She looked around the classroom.

"Ah, Bianca and Zim. You can be group one." Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Well i know it's not long, but I wanted to hurry and just get a chapter out there. Love it or hate it, review. I don't care if it's mean, just review.


	17. Chapter 16

**Let me hold you**

**chapter 16**

Okay, so kind of getting back to updating sooner, then waiting like a month or two to update. Any who, in other news, I have a new love and his name is...THE JOKER. I love him, he's like addicting. I finally saw the Dark knight a week ago(i bought the movie) after all this time. I know what you're thinking, what's wrong with me. And just after watching it I fell in love...with a fictional character. But that's okay. I don't know if it's the joker himself or the fact that it was Heath Ledger(also my favorite candy bar. You should go buy a heath bar NOW) playing him. (R.I.P)

They're both great, and when you put them together it's just so...sexy. The joker + Heath = an incredible, irresistibly handsome guy. Thought I was gonna say sexy, wasn't you? Then again I love the cartoon version of the Joker too...So i think I'll write a Dark knight fanfic and of course it'll be joker/oc. so anyway, enough with my pathetic love life, here's the next chapter. Oh and just to let you know, I'm not a batman hater. He's good looking too...just not like the joker. tee-hee-hee

* * *

Since I didn't want to act like a stupid teen in love, I just put on my "mean hat." I like wearing that hat.

"Well are you going to come back here or not," I said in that "bully" tone. I almost smiled. Zim looked so cute when he was confused. He got up and sat in the desk beside mine. He put on a face like he tasted something sour. I don't why. It's not that far of a walk, just the desk behind his.

"You have 20 minutes to get this page done people." I rolled my eyes. More than enough time. Then I looked at the paper. There were 70 questions. How the hell does she expect us to answer 70 questions in 20 minutes.

"Oh and I forgot. The first group to do more questions gets a special prize. And it doesn't have to be in any order. If you don't know an answer to one just skip it. I'll be back." The whole class went in an up roar. Oh, yeah! Now she's talking.

"Come on Zim. Open up that book. Let's go," I yelled. We were going to win no matter what. He just sat there looking lost. I growled loudly.

"Zim are you a loser?"

"NO! Zim is no loser."

"Then open the damn book and look for the answers," I said through gritted teeth. You can start at the bottom and I'll start at the top."

"Why do YOU get the top?" I sighed.

"Zim, do you want the top?" He grinned.

"Yesssss I do. You can take the bottom," he said sliding his hand up my thigh. I promise my face was beat red like I just got red kool-aid splashed on my face.

"Zim," I hissed. I felt like my "mean hat" just got knocked off. "Not in the classroom. What is wrong with you? you're such a pervert, a perverted alien. That's what you are." He just laughed in my face like it was nothing. Well I have news for you, it is!

"Now, lets go. We already wasted five minutes. We can't get those back. We have to win."

"Fine, fine. But seriously. I want the top." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Now hurry like your life depended on it." Then I smiled. "then I'd probably give you a surprise." He went to work as soon as those words left my lips. That's what I thought.

* * *

"Time's up! Bring them up." Zim took the honor of taking the paper up there. Which was okay, because I hate having to get up. she's the teacher, shouldn't she come and pick them up. But i'm just glad she doesn't make us get up and come to her for our work. Then i'd probably have an "F."I tapped my fingers on the desk. I hated waiting and waiting to see who won or not. It's just so, hmmmm what's the word...thrilling.

"Yay, we have a winner," Ms. Kate said. "Group..." She took on a long pause. I'm just about a hair away from punching her in the face.

"Group one! Ding, ding, ding." I let out a shout.

"Ha, take that losers."

"Hey, that's not fair," said Bianta.

"Too bad, we won. Get over it."

"You're not even gonna check for the right answers?"

"Nope." I snorted.

"Then I could of just wrote my name for the answers," I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't find that funny, Bianca." I put my hands up in defense.

"Sorry."

"And for that attitude You're not the winners. The next group is." My mouth fell open. "Bianta and Mark." Bianta gave a victory yell.

"What's the prize," she asked eagerly.

"You get...to wash my car!" I smirked and Ms. Kate started to clap like an idiot. She's lucky I don't like my mom. What did dad see in either of them. The whole class started to laugh.

"Still a loser," I sang.

"Shut up Bianca!" I couldn't help but laugh along too.

* * *

School was finally over. Man I missed having like seven different teachers. This one teacher thing was killing me. I had to walk home today. Dib had a "date." Whatever that means for him. I felt arms snake around me. I looked down. Oh god. They were green.

"Yes, Zim."

"What, I'm just showing human affection. This was one of the tips from this website." I rolled my eyes. He was making it so hard to be mean. All of those thoughts and worries that were going through my head this morning went out the door. I couldn't help but smile and I knew excatly what I was going to sing at the talent show.

"Want to come over? Dib wont be home."

"Yesss. Anything is better than being greeted by the annoying GIR." I turned and gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Then lets go."

* * *

OOOOHhh what will Bianca sing. I'll give you a hint, it's a katy Perry song. And if listen to her, then you should know what song i'm talking about. But if you know, then it won't be a surprise. Oh well, I just can't help myself. I'm gonna write like two or three more chapters before the talent show. And I know this chapter is short, but I just want to leave you wanting more. I can't help it. I like being mean...and I did give you a hint.

ta-ta


	18. Chapter 17

**Let me hold you**

**chapter 17**

You guys are the best. I just love all of yalls reviews. Wow, if I would of said that out loud, I would of sounded way too country. Anyways, reviews make my day. Like i'll reread them and junk. Is that weird?

Well for this chapter I really had to think what I was gonna write. Since I don't really know, then i'll just wing it. So enjoy. I just have to say, you're in for a treat...because i'm oh so nice and this took me like a week to finish because I kept getting stuck. But I finally got it!

Oh and just to say, don't read if you know your mommy's and daddy's wouldn't approve. *hint, hint* I don't want to get a message from an angry parent cause they caught you reading...naughty stuff.

also if if appears that I have updated my story but there are no new chapters, it's just because I did something small (like this sentence) to make this story move up to the top so I can get more reviews and people to read it. Smart huh? well I guess lots of other people to it too...I'M STILL SMART!

* * *

"Jeez Zim. When you said "let's go for a run," I didn't expect for it to be all the way TO THE HOUSE," I shouted. I was tired and out of breath. I hate running. It's awful. If I was being chased by some maniac, then i'd probably give up not even after a minuet. I know it sounds bad but what can ya do.

"I want my surprise," he said crossing his arms. I snorted.

"You're still stuck on that? Zim, we lost."

"Ah, but we won first." I rolled my eyes.

"But in the end we lost."

"Buuuuuuuut we won, then it got taken away from us. So really we did win."

"Dang, Zim. Fine." I smiled. "You'll get on the day of the talent show."

"What," he said throwing his hands in the air. "I can't wait that long. ZIM doesssss not wait!"

"Well this time he has to or he wont GET IT AT ALL. So cut it out because I don't feel like having to change to another song...again." He smirked. Oh crap.

"You're going to sing me a song."

"Weeeeeeell, it's more of like i'm singing a song that's about you and the words really describe what's really going on... between us." Zim sat on the couch in thought.

"So you're still singing a song to me," he said smirking.

"If YOU want to look at it that way." It was silent and weird and I couldn't take the silence. I sat down next to him, but he didn't seem to notice. I guess he was deep in thought. I was thanking the lord that we were alone...again.

"Zim, do you wanna be official," I said resting my chin on my arm.

"What?"

"You...go out."

"what is this...going out?" He looked completely confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that you know what some things are and others you don't have one clue about?" He shrugged. "What I mean is..." Dang, dang, dang. Why do I have to ask. This is just too weird.

"Doyouwannabemyboyfriend?"

"What?"

"Doyouwannabemyboyfriend?"

"Bianca. Zim is not understanding what you are trying to say."

"Do you want to be...my...boyfriend," I said in the slowest possible way." He gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I thought I already was." I just about slapped myself. Why me?

"That was for fake, this is for real. I'm asking you for real." He just looked at me. "You can say no if you want to. I mean you don't have to."

"No." My eyes just about fell out of my head. "No, I want to." Oh, for a second there I thought I was going to have to strangle the life out of him. I smiled.

"Okay. Just don't tell my mom...again. I have to see her later on today."

"I thought you were going to see her on Sunday?"

"Zim. It's not nice to eavesdrop. And she called and had it changed to Friday. So today she'll be here and take me to some kind of ice cream place."

"Hmmm. what is eavesdrop?"

"Nothing you have to worry about...for now," I said poking where his nose would be. You would think that aliens would of found time to make noses. But i'm pretty sure that Zim would look... awkward with a nose. Ugh, I don't even want to picture it.

Zim grabbed my hand before I could move it from his face. I watched him with interest as he kissed my fingers, then my knuckles, then the palm of my hand. Hmm, I never imagined him to be the romantic gesture type. If this even was. I think though, because I saw it in a movie once. He brought me closer to him and took the pony-tail holder out of my hair.

"Zim likes you better with your hair down." I rolled my eyes. He was so cheesy.

"And I like it up thank you ver..." He cut me off by pressing his lips up to mine. My eyes went wide with interest. I was half expecting him to argue back with me. I closed my eyes in enjoyment. His lips were so damn soft. It felt like I was back in middle school when I was kissing my pillow. Okay weird simile, but I know most of you people have made out with your pillow because you had no idea to kiss a boy. But then again my pillow was very attractive.

Zim stopped and came up close to my ear.

"I want you...in that human way." I swallowed, maybe even gulped. I knew what he was talking about. I've only ever did IT once and that was just a few days before I came here.

My boyfriend, now ex, said that he would miss me and wanted to show me how much he would. I knew what he meant too and gave in. It didn't last very long and It really didn't feel like anything people said it would. IT was more like it hurt at first and then it was just there. I just laid there looking at the clock. Just waiting for it to end.

I didn't feel depressed about it. It was just something that happened. But what made me want to take it all back most of all was when we heard a door slam and some blonde chick came into his room and saw us. That's when I knew I wasn't the only one.

"So I told him to fuck her cause that's the last thing he'll ever get from me. Then I almost burnt down his house then remembered that his parents lived there too and they didn't do anything to me, so I just left it alone and left for good.

Zim looked back at my face since I didn't say anything. His cold, slim fingers held my face just in case I didn't want to look at him. I gave a mental shiver, But I couldn't look away. The way his purplish, ruby eyes looked at me was just inviting. I didn't say anything, just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as loving as I could.

He gladly returned it. We made our way up the stairs and into my room still wrapped up in one another. This time I was going to take my time in getting to know him, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink.

I made sure to shut the door and lock it. I gave a small prayer that nobody would come home and if they did, that I would hear them.

We fell on my bed, kicking off our shoes in the process. His legs were pressing my together as he straddled me. My breathing started to quicken and my brain kept telling me that it needed more of what was happening. Even though Zim was a little skinnier than me, he was firm and fit. I was liking the feel of his body pressed to mine and was desperately wanting to fell his green skin touching my fake, tanned skin.

I watched as he took off his shirt. It looked like it was happening in slow motion. Which it was and I could tell that he was smirking trying to tease me.

"Zim," I said in a whiny tone. Wow, that was not like me. Normally I would of told him to hurry up. He gave a slight chuckle but still took his time. He threw the shirt somewhere in the room; I really wasn't paying attention. My eyes almost fell out of my head, but I didn't show it.

His body was just so perfect to me. I saw and quickly studied every line muscle in his chest, abs, and arms. If I would of known sooner...I watched his as he came back down and watched the way his arm muscles moved. They way they made their way on either said of my head. That was my favorite part on a guy was his arms. Don't ask me why. He brought his face down to mine and was kissing my neck.

My hands made their way to his arms. I couldn't resist. I had to touch them. Just the way his biceps looked with his skin was just amazing. I guess you could say I have a arm fetish. His skin was so smooth. Just the way I would imagined the color green to be.

I was lost lost for a moment until I felt my shirt being pulled up and a trail of wet kisses. I couldn't help but to moan. My back gave a little arch. I was trying so hard not to lose control of myself and demand him to do whatever I asked of him.

"Your turn," he said in a soft voice. He sat me up a little bit telling me to let him do all the work and for me to relax. I did. His hand was on my back under my shirt as his other hand was taking its time working my shirt off of my body. This time I watched my shirt fly behind him and to the floor. He laid me back down gently. He took each of my hands and laced them with his and brought them over my head, which made my boobs pop out of my red and white stripped bra.

I closed my eyes as I felt his bare chest come in close contact with my almost bare chest. I arched my back wanting to feel him. He kissed my lips twice then started on my neck, kissing along my collar bone. He was so gentle and so...careful to kiss me in all the right places.

His left hand left mine and hovered over my left twin. (That's a lot of lefts) I still kept my arm up there liking the position. I could feel the tension between what little space there was between the two. I wanted to break it so bad, but instead his hand went to my neck.

I felt the tips of his fingers make little designs on my naked skin. It tickled a little but still felt incredible. I could only imagine where Zim learned to do all that and to tease. I could feel his body getting getting warm and I could tell by the way his body tensed that he was holding back wanting to be patient.

His fingers made their way to the top of my breast and was rubbing from side to side. I moaned again trying to control my breathing before it started getting heavy. He pulled away and quickly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off in one swift move. I felt the cold rush to my legs and little goose bumps started to appear. That didn't last long though.

I felt Zim's strong legs back around mine in no time. They were bare too, plus his boxers. I must of missed out on him doing away with his pants. His lips crashed onto mine, this time with more passion. My hands were in his hair, which I though was fake but wasn't. He must of grown it out.

Zim's body was warming with heat from head to toe. It felt warm like I was in the shower and my body was loving the feel of it. Simply bliss. One of his hands made it to the clip of my bra, which was in the front. Easy access as my mother would say. This time i'd have to agree with her.

I arched my back so that it would easy for him to take it off. I felt the cotton material slip off not bothering to watch it fall to the floor. There I was laid out in in my pride for him to see. He licked his lips and in a flash I felt his hot mouth surround my nipple like a blanket. I let out one of those loud moans you just couldn't help because it felt so good.

His other hand went to work on the other twin so it wouldn't feel neglected. It perked up in an instant as it had gained the attention from his hand. His tongue felt like silk would. so soft and light. But it still held power in it. My toes curled and my hips did a little jump for joy. I felt the rush and I suddenly felt addicted. I wanted, needed more.

Zim did a trade off. His mouth went to the other one and his hand to the now wet nipple that was shivering, missing the warmth. I felt so excited and I knew Zim did too. He was pressing his body more firmly into mine. I felt his new found glory and it was hard and steady against my entrance. The only thing that was shielding me away were my panties.

He started to kiss me again, his chest rubbing against my naked one and I felt the electricity kick in. His left hand found mine and brought it above my head once more while his right went down. Felling its way along my stomach and over my thigh. My hips rose wanting his hand to touch me there.

His soft fingers played with the top of my undies. My eyes were rolling all up in my head. I couldn't take it any more. I needed him right there in me. My body was demanding me to say it. So I did.

"Zim," I said in a soft moan. "Please." I just couldn't help my self. I was losing control of my body. My mind was taking it on from here while all my body did was indulging in the pleasures.

I felt him smirk against my mouth.

"I was wondering when you'd give in," he said in a deep voice that I never knew he had. But it turned me on even more. I didn't have a retort back but my body said yes it did give in so give it to me already. He took my right leg and moved it so it was wrapped around his back. He bent my left leg so he would have more access.

His left hand was now laced with mine instead of holding it. He kissed me again but this time his hand went and stuck itself in my undies and played with the outer part of my entrance. I gasped and let out a moan. This time it was a moan of his name. My hand that was laced with his squeezed his telling him how much I liked it.

"Bianca," he whispered. "Say my name again." I did just that. I Bianca membrane was powerless now. It was like I have just been hypnotized and I knew I no longer, for sure had no control what so ever. What ever Zim asked of me, I would do it.

"Zim." He took one of his fingers and almost barged into me. I let out a squeak and my arched my back. My head felt like it was trying to go through the pillow. He gently came out and in. Back out and back in. His knuckle brushed up against one of the most sensitive part of the female body. In an instant my hips bucked and if it was possible my left leg almost spread as far as an eagle's wing.

Zim knew what he did and he did it again just to torment me. If I squeezed zim's left hand any more I might just break it.

"Zim," I said trying to growl but came out more of a moan. I saw as my chest was rising up and down like I had just got done running. My body was just aching from the way he was making me feel.

"Okay Bianca," he whispered. "If you want it that bad." He yanked off my underwear as I was trying to slide down his boxers with my foot. He slipped out of his and we were both naked, finally. My legs were shaking, ready for him to give me what we both wanted. He took both of my hands into on of his and brought my left leg around his body so it would wrap around too.

Then he put his hand underneath my ass and rose it up a little. He slowly made his way to my entrance. Once there I could feel the presence of his head getting ready to make its way into my comfort.

I gasped as he pushed into me bringing in a whole new set of emotions. I let out a loud moan as he pushed in and out. Each thrust was like putting together a puzzle. Each piece fitting together smoothly. He was firm and I didn't care what he made himself to be like this.

"Zim," I choked out trying to breath. "You have to go faster!"

"I have to what," he said with his lips and hand on my right breast.

"P..please. Go faster." Ad that he did. My free hand was around his back, clawing at his hot, green skin begging him to go on. My back felt like it would break if it arched anymore than it already was. Never would I have guessed that sex could feel like this...or love-making.

I couldn't believe my ears at how loud I was. Zim was calling my name. The way he said it was like eating ice cream. I wanted him to keep saying my name the way HE only could.

He now had both of his hands holding my hands above my head. I could feel every part of my body as it spoke about the pleasure it was receiving and how it would like to feel this was very soon after it was over. My twins were enjoying the feel of freedom as they bounced with excitement.

"Ziiim! I..i'm coming," I yelled out. "Even i..if you d..don't kn..know what that...means, i'll...t..tell you la..later." I could hardly speak. I felt like there wasn't a care in the world and I certainly didn't care who came in. I was enjoying Zim to the extreme.

He started to go faster and deeper so I could feel him. I did. I felt his very being. I felt the heat from him. I felt my heat through my body. I felt the sweat dripping from mine and his bodies.

I let out an echoing moan as I felt myself climax then then jump off the diving board as I came. Came back from my own little world of Zim and I. I felt him let go inside of me, feeling me up to my core. I was thanking God that I was taking birth control just in case.

Zim pulled out, almost making me feel empty that he wasn't there anymore. He just laid on top of me, his head atop my breast. His hand was rubbing my arm in a comforting way. We were both out of breath, breathing so deeply. Laying here with Zim was the best thing. I felt so close to him. I didn't really care that he's an alien that was bent on destroying earth. I just cared about him as a whole. I looked at the clock knowing that my mom would be here soon.

I didn't feel like moving. I wanted to stay right here. We laid there for another ten minutes as Zim's body was starting to cool down. He then raised himself up and cocked his head to the side looking into my eyes.

"Was that...satisfying?" I rolled my eyes and gave a shy smile.

"Yes. Zim. It was." He smirked like he knew my answer and kissed me once more before we went at it again.

* * *

Ah, yes! Finally done. How's that for winging it? I'm so proud of myself. I hope you really liked it. I put a lot and i mean a lot of thought into it to make it just right. But this is a long chapter and i'm surprised. next chapter will be coming soon soooooo...

ta-ta


	19. Chapter 18

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter 18**

Sorry guys, been real busy. College is really busting my butt...but it's going better. Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

After Zim left, my mom came and we left to this icecream shop near the house.

"Honey, why must you go tanning? You have such beautiful skin."

"First of all I don't go tanning. It's a rub on tan. And second I don't really like to look white." We sat outside under one of the umbrella tables, which we were lucky to get. There were so many people out today and wanted to taste the delight of icecream.

"I just don't understand you," she said shaking her head.

"You just now figuring that out?"

"No. I've known for a long time. You always could relate more to your father than me." I stopped eating my icecream and looked at her.

"Tell me you didn't bring me here to talk about your "depressing" problems." She looked up at me while swirling around her milk shake.

"I would like to, but since you don't seem too keen on the idea, I guess we can talk about you."

"There's nothing to talk about mom." She sighed.

"I know I haven't been the greatest mom, but you know you can tell me anything."

"What, so you can tell me how to live me life."

"I just want what's best for you, dear."

"Yeah by telling me what I should wear, who I should see. Always telling me to smile and lose weight."

"Well you did have bit of a weight problem," she said shrugging.

"Mom, i'm a size 13, i'm sure it's not that big of a deal."

"Well if you want to be a model..." I cut her off.

"No, that's your dream. Just because you couldn't do it, doesn't mean that I have to." Why was I even having this disscution with her. She already knew I gave that up long ago.

"But you wanted to be one when you were a little girl," she pointed out.

"That was before I knew what it took to be one. In case you haven't noticed, I love food," I said shoving a big mouth full of my icecream.

"Yes...I can tell." I swallowed it, getting a slight brain freeze.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"I don't even know where to begin. You are rather difficult to talk to."

"So you've said before. Mom, if you actually want to understand me then maybe you should stop judging me."

"I'm not judging you. Just concerned that you're not making good decisions."

"Like what," I said crossing my arms.

"Like that green fellow. It's bad for your image."

"I thought you were happy that I was dating him."

"Sweetie, you know I was just trying to be excited. I didn't want to hurt his feelings." I scoffed at her.

"Well if it makes you happy, I wasn't really going out with him at the time." She smiled. "But, I am now." Her smile want away slowly.

"I don't know why I even try," she said rubbing her temples.

"Well i'm your daughter. That should be a start as to why even try. Need even more reason."

"No, I get it. Why do you hate me?" I sighed.

"Mom, I don't ...hate you. Just wish you were...different." She huffed.

"Maybe that's your problem. You're so stuck on wanting me to act different. That's why we don't get along." I couldn't believe her, trying to turn this all on me like it's my fault.

"Don't put this all on me. Tell me, why would i want a mother who only saw me a couples of days out of the year? Why would I want a mom who doesn't know me as well as she should? Why would I want a mom who criticizes me? Why would I want that. Excuse me for wanting you to be different." I got up and walked away with my icecream. I wanted to say I hated her, but I don't. If I said it, I would be lying. She didn't say anything. Only let me walk away.

Why would I want a mom who would just let me go that easily?

* * *

I know it's short and there's no Zim in it, but I just wanted to show a little more of Bianca and her mom's relationship. Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon.

ta-ta


	20. Chapter 19

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter 19**

Hey all. I seriously haven't updated this story in like some years. For awhile I forgot about it and was focusing my attention on other stories and for awhile I just wanted to read and didn't feel like doing any writing. But here I am with a new chapter for you all to read. I know some of you will be happy. And sorry if it's not what you are expecting it to be.

and you may see, I'm going in another direction with Bianca's song choice.

* * *

Opening night of the talent show. I was nervous and excited. I just wanted to get it over with. I was extra nervous since I hadn't seen my little green alien for a couple of days. I was so busy with focusing my attention on what I was doing with the talent show I didn't have much time to focus on him. I know that may sound bad, but I wanted the song to be right just for him. It may seem weird, but I had really grown attached to him.

"Everyone, I hope we are all ready. It's almost time to begin." Ms. Kate was behind the whole set up and made sure that things were suppose to go smoothly tonight.

"Terri, you're first. Come along. The rest of you, five minutes!"

"Are you nervous," asked some girl I had only seen twice. She wasn't in my class and I think she was a year younger than me.

"Yeah, just a little." Lies, I felt like I was going to piss myself. I looked at the hula hoop in her and. She was wearing a gold leotard with some purple design around the neck.

"Are you doing some acrobat type stuff?" She gave a loud chuckle and a snort.

"Um no. I'm the best at twirling this thing around my neck. I've done it up to five hours non stop. I'm looking to break the record tonight."

"Uh, good luck with that," I said walking away. Obviously something was wrong with her.

"Scared Membrane?" I looked over to see Bianta standing there with her arms cross like some kind of sad thug you saw in a cartoon.

"Just because you're feeling scared doesn't mean I am."

"As if," she huffed. Music started playing really loud. Terri must have started her turn. I really did hope she did well. I wasn't looking to win anymore, I just wanted to perform and go home.

"I've got the perfect song."

"Is that so? Good for you. Why don't you go rub it in someone else's face." She laughed so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. What the hell is wrong with her.

"I got it from someone in this little talent competition." A loud cry broke over the song. I saw Terri run from the stage crying. "Probably too much for her. She must suck ass."

"Ugh, Bianta, why so mean. Not getting enough love at home?" She gave me an glare. She was about to say something, but Ms. Kate came in looking annoyed.

"Bianta, you're up next. Come on." Bianta smiled in my direction.

"And luckily I get to preform her song before her." She bounced out the room.

"What?" I followed her and watched as she went on stage as Did announced her. Don't know how Dib got roped into that job. She stood there as she waited in her pink tutu and purple shirt. As soon as the music started I almost screamed.

" You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing"

That bitch was singing my song! How could she? Oh, yeah. How could I forget? She was a little bitch snake that seriously only cared for herself. I had to keep myself from running out on that stage and popping her one good one. I watched every move she made. I wanted to snap her in half. What a freak skank. After she was done the crowd cheered loud and asked her to do more.

"Sorry. I know how much you'll miss me. At least do me a favor and clap for everyone after me. It'll do them some good." She jogged off the stage.

"How was that, Membrain,' she asked laughing. "Don't forget, no one likes a copy cat." She breezed passed me with a pip in her step.

"You're next, Ms Kate said from behind me. It made me jump.

"But, but I can't go on."

"Oh, stage fright," she chuckled. "You'll get over it. Now get up there."

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do," she said trying to push me to get behind the curtain. Dib was trying to make jokes before announcing me.

"No, Bianta stole my song! I can't go out there."

"What?"

"She stole my song. That's what I was going to sing. Please at least let me go last to pick something else."

"I'm sorry, but you're up next. I can't control what the other children do. You'll just have to go and try to preform it better."

"Please, Ms. Kate. I can't. Please. I'll do anything.

"Nope sorry. Now get out there." She pushed onto the stage and I ran back to go through the side. Ms. Kate blocked me.

"I'll tell you the way to my dad's heart." She stopped trying to hold me back and thought for a second.

'OKay, okay. Tell me."

"Not till after I go last and this t hing is over."

"Fine. Dib, change of plans. Matt is going next," she said into her head set.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet." I grumbled and walked back to the room where everyone was waiting for their turn. Now I just have to find something else quickly before it was my turn. I had 15 other people ahead of me. I went to go sit in a corner of the room and try to figure out what I was going to do.

* * *

Well, well Bianta. Why is she so mean to Bianca? You'll find out soon enough. Stay tuned for another chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

**Let Me Hold You**

**chapter 20**

Well hey, at least it hasn't been years since I have updated, right? This is really short, and sorry about that. I'm still feeling sick. Ugh!

* * *

Six people had gone already. Some of them were horrible and some were pretty good. Where as I would be the worst of them if I didn't come up with a new song to sing. There was still eight people to go. I can't believe this. How did she even know I was singing that?

"So, did you _like _my song?" I looked up at Bianta. She was looking off to the right with a smirk on her face.

"You know what? Thanks." She snapped her head in my direction. "You've made this talent show more of a challenge for me. So thanks for that."

"I DIDN'T DO IT SO YOU COULD THANK ME," she said throwing her arms up in the air. **  
**

"Of course not," I said standing up. "But still, why the hell are you always getting on my back and trying to mess stuff up for me? What is it?"

"As if you don't know," she whispered slowly and straightening herself up. I looked at her confused.

"No, I really don't." She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever, loser." Bianta walked away looking like a beat up cat. Seriously though, what the hell is her problem? I couldn't think about that now. I still have to find a damn song.

"Alright, give it up for Sam and his...really... weir- rare performance." What is with the kids in this school? Now only seven more people to go.

"Hey, Bianca." I turned around and saw Mike from my class skip over to me.

"Hey, Mike. What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking you see."

"Oh no, what?"

"It's nothing bad, but I heard what Bianta did." I let out a grumble. "And you see I think we should pair up. The song I chose to sing is two different parts and I would need a girls voice to sing it. What do you say?"

"Hmmm. Well, what do I have to lose? So, okay lets do it. What song is it." Mike gave me a big grin.

"Come this way." Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Sorry again that it's short. I don't normally write these kind of extra short chapters. Hope you liked reading it.


	22. Chapter 21

**Let me hold you**

**chapter 21**

Hey, sorry about the hold up. Got busy then didn't have any internet. I know, sad right? It was horrible. The song that Bianca and Mike are going to sing, Bianca hates it, but me on the other hand I love it. I sing it all the time. Original version and yeah, the Glee version. OOOhh what song is she singing, you say. You're about to find out. Or I'll just tell you, if you haven't heard it. They talk and they sing the song. I wont write all of the lyrics. I'll be skipping around.

"Defying Gravity"- Wicked. Check it out on youtube if you don't know it. If you do, look it up anyways. You know you want to.

* * *

Think I got a break? Wrong. Turns out this kid, Mike was a Broadway geek. It's scary how much he knows about it. It would be scary how much anyone could know about Broadway. I wasn't really one for the Broadway. This song was embarrassing. I think I rather drop out of the talent show and just go home then sing this.

"Are you ready," Mike asked jumping up and down.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cheer up Membrane. Just remember the moves and follow my lead." I rolled my eyes. Wouldn't be hard considering that they were the easiest moves in history.

"And for our last performance of the night, I give you Mike and Bianca singing a song you may all know...or not." I watched as Did awkwardly ran walked off the stage. The only thing I was happy about all this was I got to sing the part of the witch. We both walked on stage and got a few claps. I saw Zim and he looked like a big idiot with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. The guy who was in charge of the music gave us the signal to go and mike opened his big mouth.

"Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!"

I was really surprised the boy could sing, let alone sound like a female. Which was odd since he talked with such a deep voice. I looked at Mike as it was my turn to sing.

"I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition"

We both walked close to each other and sang the next lines.

"So though I can't imagine how.  
I hope you're happy right now."

Mike started again and walked around me in circles. I tried not to laugh because I couldn't picture this scene in my head. I started singing again.

"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!"

"It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"

Mike came over to me and held my hands and sang.

"Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur"

I pulled away from him and ran to the front of the stage to sing again. Also I got to sing most of the parts.

"I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down."

Mike and I were running all over the stage. I was surprised that I didn't get dizzy. I could hear people talking and some clapping even though we weren't finished yet. That made me feel good inside. Even singing a song like this. I moved to the middle of the stage and pointed out to the ceiling to finish up the song.

"So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!"

We finished up the song with a few goofy moves like spinning around, a few jazz squares, and doing a skip hop thing, but we did a big finish with everyone clapping. I guess Mike has done something right.

"I told you they would love it," Mike said grabbing my hand and walked us off the stage.

"I guess you're not as useless as everyone says."

"Who says that?"

"No one," I said shaking my head. We walked back to where everyone was staying. We had to wait in a room until we were all called out on stage. I saw Bianta sitting in a corner sulking to herself.

"Carmen, where are you going," I heard some guy ask.

"I have to go potty," said Carmen holding onto her dress. She really was a shy person and was scared to talk.

"We're not allowed to go any where." Carmen shrugged and walked out the door. Mike and I sat down as he was talking all loud bout our performance. Bianta then walked out of the room. I wonder where she was going?

"Mike, I heard they really liked you," Samantha whispered. I rolled my eyes. She probably had the biggest crush on that guy. She gave me a dagger look.

"You bet Sammy." Samantha let out a love sick sigh. I got up and went over to the door before she made me puke. I popped my head out the door. It was dark in the hallways. I don't remember it being this dark when we were walking over here. Before I could go back in,I heard a bunch of screams. It sounded like it was coming from the auditorium.

"what's going on," asked someone from behind me. Everyone was pushing and shoving to look out the door. We were all standing outside the door looking up and down the hallways.

"This is freaky.'

"No shit, man."

"What about Carmen and Bianta? They just went out there?"

"Why should we care? I think it would be best if we all just stayed in the room," stated Samantha.

"For once I agree," I said.

"Why," asked some kid. "If we stay here something could happen to us."

"Like the same if we went out."

"All of you are nuts," shouted Shelly. "It's probably just a blackout. I'm going." Shelly lit up her costume and started walking in the direction of the auditorium.

"Shelly, wait," yelled Mike.

"No, Shelly go," said Samantha.

"I'm not staying here. I want to win and get my trophy," Shelly said still walking away. Who said she won.

"Shelly I-" Shelly let out a scream and so did all of us when her lit up costume went off. It blinked a little and you could see a shadow figure. Mike closed the door and everyone was screaming their heads off. This was not how I imagined this day to go.

* * *

end of chapter 21. Oohh wonder what's happening? Please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 22

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter 22**

Hey all, I it's been a long time since I have updated, but ever since I got this new job I've been busy, busy, busy. Then I get very lazy on my days off. Anyway, I wrote a little bit. It's short, but it's just giving you a little of what's going on.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?"

"I want my mom!"

"What's happening?"

"I knew I shouldn't have entered in the talent show!"

"I want my mom!"

Everyone was huddled into one corner. We still had the light on in the room. There was a bunch of noises and bangs and screams going on outside the room. The ground shook under our feet and knocked pictures off the wall and random things fell to the floor. I only had one thing on my mind. Where in the hell was Zim?

"We're gonna die! We're going to die!"

"Shut up," I yelled. "We're not gonna die if you would just shut up!" He shut up and just slouched back into someone. There was a loud bang at the door. Everyone was crying at that point. Even I wanted to go hide in a corner and weep. Who knows what was going on out there or who or what was at the door. You could hear a weird...language on the other side. It was a loud whisper. The banging got louder. Some of the others started pushing the chairs and the tables that were in the room toward the door.

The door opened a bit and that's when everyone went absolutely nuts.

"Everyone out the back," I shouted. There was a back door that led into a classroom. I ran to the door with everyone following behind.

"What now," Samantha asked.

"We have to keep going. Come on guys." We all ran out of the classroom and into the dark room hallway. Whoever that was banging on the door was still trying to get through. Must be pretty weak if they are really taking this long.

"Can we hold hands," someone asked. I sighed.

"I guess. Everyone hold hands." As soon as we started moving, there was these green and red lights. We all screamed and ran in the opposite direction. There were noises like shots being fired. A couple of us fell as each shot was fired.

"My leg!"

"My stomach! Oh my head!"

I could hear different voices and whispers. I had never been so scared in my life. My heart was trying to jump out of my mouth. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the dark classroom.


	24. Chapter 23

**Let me Hold You**

**Chapter 23**

Sorry guys for this late update. Haven't really had time with school and work, but here I am with a new chapter. I got some plots and twists coming for you.

* * *

_I could hear different voices and whispers. I had never been so scared in my life. My heart was trying to jump out of my mouth. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the dark classroom._

I tried to let out a scream, but a hand was covering my mouth.

"Bianca."

"Zim? Zim!" Well it came out more of a muffle since his hand was still over my mouth. He moved it and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know what's going on here?"

"Unfortunately yes." He had a dark look on his face. It scared me bit. I was't use to such seriousness. "Come, let's go." There was a big bang and more screams.

"Zim, what is going on." He didn't say anything; just walked over to the window and peeped out. "Zim?"

"They're outside."

"Who is they," I asked a little impatient.

"The Tallest." I raised an eyebrow and held back a chuckle. In a time like this it would seem kind of messed up if I laughed.

"The Tallest?" Zim walked over to me and held my hand.

"Yes. Now we must go." He led me to the door and opened it slowly. It was quiet now. It made me miss the screams. The silence made chills go down my back. We walked into the hallway really slow. It felt like I was breathing too loud. I couldn't get myself together. Remember some of my classmates. Hearing them yell in terror. What could have happened for them? Zim squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay." I nodded my head quickly trying not to think what could happen if it was just me by myself. As fate would have it, nothing would stay okay. As soon as I nodded, there was a green light that lighted up the hallway. I screamed and backed into a wall. There were...things at the end of the hallway and ceiling just staring at us. Zim retook my hand and ran us down the hallway.

There was screeching and rattling behind us.

"Zim," called out a voice behind us. It sent shivers down my back. It seemed Zim had stepped up his pace.

"Zim," called out another voice. We turned the corner, and as soon as we did, I felt a knock to the head.

* * *

Ow. My head. I had a throbbing headache. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark, but the moon gave enough light to where I could see. I was in the music room.

"Bout time you woke up." I rolled my eyes and sat up from laying down on the floor.

"I think I'd put being in here with you as the worst thing that has happened to me today, Bianta." She snorted.

"The feeling is mutual," she laughed. "When that thing put you in here with me I almost begged him to kill me instead."

"Well, now I can only imagine what you did to me in my sleep." She looked away from me. She was sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest. I could tell that she was scared. I would be too. Well, I was.

"How long have you been in here," I asked. She sighed .

"Too long." Feeling a little shaky, I stood up slowly. I walked to the door to see if it would open.

"Don't bother. Think I haven't tried that?"

"Right," I whispered. I went over to the window. It was a mess down there. The lights were out in the area, but I could see little figures running around, and random lights going on and off. It was starting to feel a little awkward being in here. I could feel it in the air. Bianta was just sitting there fiddling with her thumbs and staring down the wall. Whatever was going on, we sure was in it for the long haul.


End file.
